Палпатин
; раньше указывалось 178 см The New Essential Guide to Characters |Цвет волос=Рыжие; в старости — белые(седые) |Цвет глаз=Голубые; на тёмной стороне — жёлтые |Имплантанты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=*Восход Империи (эпоха) *Восстание (эпоха) *Новая Республика (эпоха) |Принадлежность= *Орден Ситов *Галактическая Республика *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя |Учителя=Дарт Плэгис |Ученики=*Дарт Мол *Верджер (была кандитатом) *Дарт Тиранус *Дарт Вейдер *Мара Джейд *Люмия *Люк Скайуокер |position=Сенатор от Набу, Канцлер Старой Республики, Император, Тёмный владыка Ситов |weapon= Тёмная сторона Силы, Световой меч }} Палпати́н, также известный как Дарт Си́диус ( ), — Лорд ситов, последний верховный канцлер Республики и первый император Галактической Империи, обладавший огромной мощью: его не смогли убить ни Мейс Винду, ни Йода, ни другие джедаи. Также имел острый интеллект: фактически, именно он превратил Старую Республику в Империю и уничтожил почти всех джедаев. На всё это у Палпатина ушли десятилетия упорного труда. Сит начал свой путь к абсолютной власти, став сенатором. Затем, используя свои способности к манипуляции, хитроумие и могущество тёмной стороны Силы, он стал верховным канцлером и пробыл в этой должности восемь лет, постепенно увеличивая свою власть и превращая демократический режим Республики в диктатуру. Все эти годы и после Палпатин постоянно вёл различные интриги, такие как клонирование джедая Джоруса К'Баота и постройка фабрики по производству своих же клонов на Биссе; убийства и запугивания неугодных политических противников; развязывание различных военных и политических конфликтов; постоянное внесение поправок в конституцию, наделяющих его всё новыми полномочиями, и другие. Именно Палпатин стоял за началом войн клонов, именно он был руководителем и манипулятором обеих сторон этого конфликта — Республики и Конфедерации независимых систем; именно он руководил всем ходом этой войны, направленной на уничтожение джедаев, которые мешали ему достичь абсолютной власти. в 19 ДБЯ Палпатин склонил на тёмную сторону Энакина Скайуокера, который получил после этого имя Дарт Вейдер. Это событие стало роковым для всех оставшихся в живых джедаев и жителей Галактики. В тот же день он преобразовал Старую Республику в Галактическую Империю. На протяжении двух десятков лет Палпатин единолично правил Галактикой, окончательно уничтожив последние оплоты демократии, например Сенат. В 4 ПБЯ, во время битвы при Эндоре, Сидиус погиб на борту второй Звезды Смерти от руки своего ученика Дарта Вейдера, который с помощью своего сына вернулся на cветлую сторону и восстановил равновесие в Силе. Тайные знания древних ситов помогли Сидиусу сохранить своё сознание после смерти. Дух сита отправился на Бисс и вселился в тело клона. После этого он возродил Империю и был близок к уничтожению Новой Республики, но вскоре почти всех клонов Палпатина уничтожил Карнор Джакс. На Ондероне он попытался вселиться в тело Энакина Соло, однако был подстрелен его отцом; затем дух сита перехватил смертельно раненный джедай Эмпатоджайос Бранд, намертво заключил его в себе и, погибнув, унёс дух Палпатина с собой в Силу. Так Дарт Сидиус, один из величайших в истории лордов ситов, был полностью и навсегда побеждён. Биография Юные годы Информации о детстве и молодости Палапатина чрезвычайно мало. Отчеты, имеющие отношение к его родословной и непосредственным членам семьи, загадочным образом исчезли по наступлению Нового порядка.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Предполагается, что эти отчеты были уничтожены, чтобы скрыть настоящую личность сита. Но есть и другое, менее вероятное предположение — в действительности, якобы, не было никакого человека по имени Палпатин, просто Дарт Сидиус, чья реальная личность до становления ситом была неизвестной, фактически создал себе эту личность, чтобы войти в политическую сферу''Star Wars Insider 88'' — Таким образом, о родословной и семье Палпатина нет никаких существенных сведений. Место рождения Палпатин родился на планете Набу, болотном мире Сектора Чоммель в Среднем Кольце. Сам Палпатин утверждал, что родился в столице планеты Тиде — городе на реке СоллиStar Wars: Complete Locations, однако нет никаких фактов, подтверждающих эти сведения. Семья Имена родителей Палпатина никогда не были названы, но они сами, вероятно, были высокого происхождения, поскольку Палпатин был описан как дворянин.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Он не был единственным ребёнком в семье: существование отдалённого племянника, Эдерлатха Паллопидеса (род. 4 ДБЯ) указывает, что Палпатин имел по крайней мере одного брата, чьё имя и пол неизвестны.Dark Empire Sourcebook Дарт Плегис и Дарт Сидиус Первая встреча thumb|right|250px|Юный Палпатин тренируется под присмотром [[Дарт Плегис|Дарта Плегиса]] Конкретных фактов о юности Палпатина существует крайне мало, информации о том, как он стал ситом, — ещё меньше. Даже причина, по которой Палпатин пал на Тёмную сторону Силы, является полной тайной. Единственное, о чем можно говорить с относительной уверенностью, — это то, что чувствительный к Силе Палпатин не был обнаружен Орденом джедаев; взамен, его дар каким-либо образом обнаружил муун Дарт Плэгис, Тёмный Лорд ситов. Соглашения Древнее соглашение ситов гласило, что ученики должны убивать кого-то близкого к ним, чтобы продемонстрировать их готовность стать ситами.Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels Хотя нет никакой определенной информации относительно подобного убийства в случае Палпатина, можно предположить, что, если бы Дарт Плэгис придерживался предписаний этого соглашения, то Палпатин был бы обязан совершить это убийство, доказав тем самым свою способность стать учеником сита. Между тем, сам Дарт Сидиус впоследствии приказывал своим собственным ученикам следовать этой заповеди (Дарт Мол почти убил своего мастера, единственного существа, к которому он имел отношение''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul; Дарт Тиранус убил мастера Сайфо-Диаса, своего самого близкого друга в Ордене джедаевЛабиринт зла, и Дарт Вейдер, который сначала участвовал в убийстве Мейса Винду, джедая, которого он уважал, и затем лично убил многочисленных учениковЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов). Из этого можно заключить, что Дарт Сидиус, скорее всего, действительно убил близкого себе человека. Посвящение Молодого Палпатина, достойного присоединения к ситам, Дарт Плэгис формально приобщил к Ордену. Те обряды посвящения, которые были засвидетельствованы , показали определенные общие элементы: ученик-новичок опускался на колено, чтобы поклониться его предполагаемому мастеру; потом новичок вверял себя его мастеру на обучение и к путям Ордена ситов; затем мастер подтверждал, что новичок добровольно связывал свою судьбу с Орденом ситов. После этого посвящённый, новичок формально приобщался к Ордену, объявлялся Тёмным лордом ситов и получая новое имя согласно древней традиции ситов. Принимая во внимание тот факт, что Дарт Плэгис строго соблюдал традиции Ордена, можно сделать предположение, что Палпатин стал учеником сита именно так. После Дарта Бейна имена ситов обычно начинались с добавочного ''Дарт — титула, который являлся как бы заголовком имени.Сверхдальний перелёт Много факторов оказывали влияние на вторую часть имени. Один из них, основанный на наблюдаемых церемониях показывал, что мастера ситов говорили с самой тёмной стороной Силы и, спрашивая её, находили своего рода вдохновение — ответ в виде имени.[[Месть ситхов (роман)|Новеллизация Эпизода III: Месть ситов]] Точно неизвестно, что в процессе посвящения испытал Дарт Плэгис, но он решил, что этого момента Палпатин будет известен как Дарт Сидиус. Ученичество Период ученичества Палпатина продолжался много десятилетий, хотя неизвестно, когда он начался и когда закончился. Известно, что Плэгис обучал Сидиуса в соотвествии с традициями Дарта Бейна. В течение обучения Плегис однажды предоставил Сидиусу доступ к множеству ситских голокронов, которые, если судить по тайным письменам на их пирамидальных поверхностях, были зарегистрированы во времена Дарта Бейна. Джедаи ошибочно полагали, что эти голокроны хранились в комнате Архивов в их Храме, однако те на самом деле были хитроумной подделкой, созданной ситами для дезинформации и сокрытия (То, как истинные и ложные голокроны появились у соответствующих владельцев, до сих пор неизвестно).Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера Будучи учеником, Сидиус подробно изучал историю ситов, причем деяния как древних лордов ситов, так и более новых, вроде Дарта Бейна. Учения Бейна имели специфический характер, поскольку они являлись основанием Ордена. Учения Плэгиса были брутальными, зверскими, но, в конечном счете, они превратили Палпатина в одного из самых мощных лордов ситов с времён Бейна. Убийство Дарта Плэгиса Плэгис был поглощен идеей бессмертия. Он копался в запрещённых учениях и обладал (или стремился обладать) знанием, которое могло спасти умирающих или даже возвращать к жизни умерших.The New Essential Chronology И джедаи, и ситы искали способ жить в течение тысячелетий, но попытки подавляющего большинства не увенчались успехом. Самые мощные лорды ситов, в особенности Дарт Сион и Дарт Андедду, возможно, знали тайну бессмертия, но они были потеряны или перемещены в другое место. Тогда Плэгис начал свое исследование "от противного": создавать новую жизнь из ничего. В конечном счёте Плэгис сказал Сидиусу про свой эксперимент с мидихлорианами, на которые ему удалось повлиять, и он смог сотворить жизнь непосредственно с помощью Силы. Ребёнок, который появился в результате этого эксперимента, потенциально должен был обладать поразительной силой, в чём был убежден Плэгис. Сидиус сразу начал подозревать, что реальное намерение Плэгиса состояло в том, чтобы "создать" себе нового ученика, заменив таким образом его. Положение Сидиуса, с его точки зрения, стало небезопасным, и он решил, что узнал всё, что мог от Дарта Плэгиса. Более того, Сидиус взял себе собственного тайного ученика в лице Дарта Мола. Вскоре после этого он убил Плэгиса, пока тот спал, и взял себе звание Мастера сита. Чтобы то же самое не случилось с ним самим, он держал своих учеников в ежовых рукавицах и совсем немного рассказывал им о Дарте Плэгисе. И большую часть своей жизни он был настороже, поклявшись, что никогда не совершит ошибки своего учителя, который, уснув, стал уязвимым. Хотя Плэгис умер, можно предположить, что его эксперимент всё-таки осуществился: на отдалённом пустынном мире — Татуине — тридцатилетняя женщина-раб Шми Скайуокер в 42 ДБЯ родила сына, которого назвала Энакином. Хотя многое осталось неизвестным о детстве Скайуокера, его мать говорила, что "у него не было биологического отца". Когда Скайуокер в конечном счёте стал известным по всей галактике, то оказалось, что его потенциал Силы был больше, чем у любого другого существа, когда-либо использовавшего Силу''Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза: В одной клетке у него содержалось свыше 20 000 мидихлориан (в отличие от этого, среднее количество мидихлориан у нечувствительного к Силе человека было меньше, чем 2 500 в клетке).Звезда Смерти (роман)'' Сидиус наблюдал за Скайуокером, пока тот рос, ожидая, что тот может стать намного более могущественным учеником, чем Дарт Мол. Обучение Дарта Мола thumb|left|Палпатин предлагает [[Дарт Мол|Дарту Молу стать своим учеником.]] Незадолго до убийства Плэгиса Палпатин уже имел в учениках молодого забрака с планеты Иридония. Стоит отметить явную неслучайность того, что Сидиус выбрал именно забрака, ведь в давние времена ситы высоко ценили забраков за воинское мастерство и интенсивно вели дела на Иридонии, выплачивая непомерно большие суммы, чтобы нанять иридонских забраков как наёмников. Много позже культура ситов начала вымирать, однако влияние ситов стало частью культуры забраков.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Забраки, как известно, отлично переносили самую сильную физическую боль, но ничто не могло подготовить молодого Мола к зверствам обучения Палпатина. Несмотря на резкость Палпатина, Мол очень уважал его и был до фанатизма предан своему учителю.Дарт Мол: Тёмный Мститель Посещение Храма джедаев Когда Дарт Мол был молод — настолько молод, что впоследствии у него почти не осталось воспоминаний об этом событии — Дарт Сидиус между 54 и 52 ДБЯ взял его в Храм джедаев, при этом они оба замаскировались под туристов. Мощь тёмной стороны предохраняла Сидиуса и Мола от обнаружения их джедаями — до того момента, пока они не пришли непосредственно в Храм. Поскольку здание всё-таки не было открыто для туристов, существовал небольшой риск, что их раскроют. Подгадав момент, в нужной части дня они остановились в Храме, где Сидиус стал указывать Молу на лица различных джедаев, тихо говоря на ухо своему ученику про окончательное уничтожение Ордена джедаев. Мол потом долго помнил острые ощущения, которые он испытавал, глядя на лица своих противников, которые были так рядом и не знали о своей судьбе, которая в конечном счёте ждала их. Вскоре пришло время для заключительното теста Мола. Палпатин отослал его на отдалённый и изолированный мир, где на него в течение месяца охотились дроиды-убийцы. В конце месяца Мол нашёл Палпатина, который ждал его в одной из пещер. Забрак не ел несколько дней, и силы его были на исходе. Несмотря на это, Палпатин бросил вызов Молу к поединку, в котором уставший Мол быстро проиграл. Плапатин встал над обессиленным забраком и сказал ему, что подготовил другого ученика, поскольку Мол потерпел неудачу. В ярости, Мол налетел на Палпатина с явным намерением его убить. Он почти победил его, но Палпатин сумел разоружить своего ученика. Лишившись оружия, забрак всё равно продолжал нападать и даже дошёл до того, что начал кусать руку Палпатина, прежде чем был окончательно побежден. Улыбнувшись, Сидиус объявил, что обучение Мола закончено, и что он теперь стал лордом ситов. Заключительные приготовления Прежде, чем Палпатин начал свой грандиозный план по уничтожению джедаев, он подключил к делу разнообразные фракции, использующие Тёмную сторону Силы. Солнечная гвардияEvil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties, адепты Танда, практики Тёмной Силы — всех собрал Палпатин под свой прямой контроль. Адепты Танда были фактически почти полностью устранены последним членом, Рокаром Джепта. Палпатина заинтриговали тайны Танданцев, и впоследствии он дал Джепта титул Скривинир Центрированности. Кроме того, Палпатин завербовал сторонников Тёмной Силы (известных как Пророки тёмной стороны), во главе которых стоял бывший мастер-джедай Каданн. Становление Палпатина (70–32 ДБЯ) Начало политической карьеры Палпатина ом от Набу]] Палпатин начал свою политическую карьеру в молодости, тщательно скрывая свою истинную личность Дарта Сидиуса. На Набу коммунальное обслуживание было принудительным для всех людей в возрасте от двенадцати до двадцати лет, и именно в этой сфере он начал свою карьеру (70-62 ДБЯ) . В отличие от большинства населения Набу Палпатин решил остаться в политике и после положенного возраста; он стал активным политиком и начал продвигаться вверх по карьерной лестнице (62-52 ДБЯ).The New Essential Guide to Characters Палпатин постоянно проигрывал на выборах, упуская при этом целую вереницу политических должностей. Когда сенатор Видар Ким, представитель Набу в Галактическом Сенате, был убит в 52 ДБЯ неизвестным бандитом на проносящемся аэроспидере, тридцатилетний Палпатин выдвинул свою кадидатуру на вакантную должность. В итоге, жители Набу выбрали его сенатором от своего сектора: Палпатин должен был представлять не только Набу, но еще и тридцать пять миров сектора Чоммель. Неизвестно, имели ли Палпатин, Плэгис или кто-то другой из их союзников отношение к убийству сенатора, но, кто бы не стоял за этим, один лишь Палпатин извлёк из этого пользу.Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы Статуя Систроса Когда Палпатин впервые прибыл на Корусант, чтобы приступить к исполнению обязанностей в Сенате, он взял с собой много личных вещей, представив соответствующий манифест чиновникам Республики. Это было частью стандартной процедуры проверки безопасности, которая была обязательна для всего оборудования и мебели; только по её окончанию вещи можно было внести в здание Сената. В число личных вещей Палпатина входила абстрактная скульптура Систроса, одного из Четырех мудрецов-дварти (он был философом-законодателем, жившим в ранние годы Республики; другими "мудрецами" были Файя, Йанджон, и Браата). В манифесте Палпатина ясно значилось, что скульптура была цельной и состояла из куска нейраниума, а её наконечник был сделан из бронзиума. В действительности внутри скульптуры была небольшая полость цилиндрической формы, в которой Сидиус хранил один из своих световых мечей. Стандартная процедура безопасности не смогла раскрыть тайну статуи: неураниум был настолько плотным металлом, что слой больше миллиметра по толщине был полностью непроницаем для сканеров. Поскольку при досмотре не было найдено ничего необычного, никто более не сомневался в цельности скульптуры Ситроса. Передовой гравиметрический детектор показал бы, что в одном месте масса скульптуры несколько меньше, чем должна быть по грузовому манифесту, но никто тогда не додумался применить его. Скульптура получила разрешение на ввоз, и Палпатин поместил её в офисах Сената (пол для этого специально укрепили, чтобы не провалился под весом), а когда Палпатин был избран канцлером, её переместили в приёмную его личных апартаментов в помещении руководителя офиса. Только спустя тридцать три года Палпатин извлёк свой меч из статуи. Первая «дружба» сенатора thumb|350px|right|[[Ронар Ким и Палпатин.]] Новый представитель сектора Чоммель не стал тратить впустую время и начал активно налаживать отношения с теми, кто мог бы помочь ему в будущем. Первым "другом" Палпатина по иронии судьбы стал Ронар Ким — сын Видара Кима, человека, смерть которого способствовала избранию Палпатина на должность сенатора. Ронар Ким был джедаем, отказавшимся от своих семейных связей, но всё равно пришедшим засвидетельствовать убийство отца. Как раз в тот момент, когда он стоял перед телом Видара Кима, Палпатин подошёл к младшему Киму и завёл с ним беседу. Притворившись, что разделяет с ним горе и всецело сочувствует смерти его отца, Сидиус тщательно и осторожно изучил Кима. Говорил он немного, используя взамен свое искусство управления людьми, которое и после этого хорошо служило ему и давало доступ к власти; Палпатин обладал способностью узнавать различными способами интересные подробности, чтобы затем становиться доверенным лицом у других.Под покровом лжи В течение их беседы быстро стало ясно, что вместо того, чтобы найти убийцу отца, Ким был больше заинтересован собой и своим собственным жизненным путем. Видар Ким, имевший свои недостатки, как и в любой другой семье, хотел, чтобы его сын чтил дела своих предков и, видимо, последовал за ним в политику. В ответ Палпатин заявил, что для джедая карьера политического деятеля — пустая трата времени. Вместо этого он предложил другой, лучший по его мнению путь — союз между джедаем и политическим деятелем. Ким согласился, дав начало «дружбе», которая продлилась приблизительно три десятилетия. Ронар Ким стал первым из союзников Палпатина среди джедаев, и именно этот специфический союз впоследствии сыграл большую роль в его жизни. В конечном счёте, Палпатин использовал Кима как начальную точку в в цепной реакции, которая привела к созданию вызывающих чувство страха Красных Охранников (32 ДБЯ). Помимо этого, предполагаемая смерть Кима в сражении на Мерсоне (21 ДБЯ) стала использоваться в пропаганде дальнейших военных целей Палпатина. По этим же причинам существенная часть боевых машин, которых разрушили джедаи, были созданы бессознательно с помощью Ронара Кима. Палпатин в Сенате К тому времени, как Палпатин впервые вошёл в здание Сената, он уже знал, что видные властные делегаты в Сенате презрительно смотрели на провинциальных делегатов, не ожидая от них почти ничего важного. А ещё он знал, что представлял из себя "нездешнего", наряду с другими претендентами от миров Внешнего кольца, которые, никогда прежде не рискуя уезжать далеко от их родных миров, сразу поражались беспощадной политикой на Корусанте. Вместо того, чтобы как-нибудь доказать, что "элита" не права, Палпатин стал поощрять мышление в этом русле. И снова он был не в состоянии использовать в своих интересах открывшиеся возможности, которые могли бы поставить его на важные консультативные управления и мощные комитеты, и, если на него не давили, то он никогда не разделял свои взгляды с коллегами''Imperial Sourcebook; очевидно, он преднамеренно стремился сделать свое продвижение в Сенате медленным, зная, что чем тише и слабее он будет, тем более безопасней он будет казаться потенциальным конкурентам. Это, очевидно, срабатывало: влиятельные сенаторы, занятые своей собственной мелкой борьбой за власть, просто смеялись над маленьким, тихим и провинциальным Палпатином и считали его несамостоятельным и неспособным подняться выше.Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' Но вскоре Палпатин удивил каждого из них, поскольку становился всё более и более популярным. Он экстенсивно написал свои примечания относительно власти, ставшие популярными текстами среди студентов, а его теории даже преподавали в ведущих университетах галактики. Несмотря на растущее влияние, Палпатин оставался скромным и проводил много часов один в своей квартире. Люди отмечали, что он оставался замкнутым человеком, посвящая всё свое время работе и не отвлекаясь на различные развлечения. На самом же деле, он проводил большую часть своего времени обучая Дарта Мола; его помощники в Сенате и дроиды типа TC-4 делали большую часть ежедневной работы и поддерживали его личность как кроткого представителя Набу. Друзья и союзники Сенатор Палпатин начал устанавливать отношения с уважаемыми общественными деятелями, занимающими ключевые посты в правительстве. Через некоторое время список друзей уже включал сенаторов — слабых и влиятельных, военных чиновников, членов больших органов торговли и даже членов Ордена джедаев. Многие из тех, с кем он сдружился, получили в конечном счёте видные посты в правительстве Империи. Судьбы других порой сильно разнились. Джорус К'Баот Палпатин находился в части целевой группы Республики, посланной, чтобы проконтролировать процесс демилитаризации на Андо, где две родственные расы возобновили давнишную вражду за право контролировать источники ресурсов. Именно здесь он познакомился с джедаем Джорусом К'Баотом. Палпатин использовал столкновение на планете в своих интересах, установив контакт с К'Баотом, который впоследствии перерос в крепкую дружбу. После возвращения на Корусант они часто встречались, чтобы обсудить политику, философию и государственный строй Республики. В конечном счете по запросу Палпатина Совет джедаев по переводу по службе назначил К'Баота личным советником Палпатина. В течение всего времени, проведённого вместе, Палпатин и К'баот неустанно обсуждали одну и ту же вещь: они говорили про ЭкстраГалактическое общество, маленькую, обособившуюся от всех группу ученых, изучающих возможности жизни вне галактики и идеи относительно экскурсии вне галактических Колец. Эти беседы, в конце концов, послужили одним из факторов, которые привели к проекту под названием Сверхдальний перелёт.Star Wars RPG: Revised Core Rulebook Джанус Гриджатус Джанус Гриджатус, в то время политический деятель на планете Чоммел-Минор, утвердился как изоляционист — фактически, его хороший политический язык скрывал ядовитое предубеждение против всех не-людей, которое началось с его самых ранних лет — это предубеждение имело существенную популярность на его родном мире. По неизвестным причинам, Гриджатус привлёк внимание сенатора Палпатина. Палпатин не стал (по крайней мере, в открытую) разделять убеждения Гриджатуса, понимая, что они только причинят вред его собственным долгосрочным планам, но он действительно нашёл, как можно использовать Гриджатуса и взял его под свое крыло. Собственные чувства Палпатайн остались тайной, но Гриджатус работал под впечатлением, что у них была устойчивая дружба. Между тем эта дружба, если таковая была на само деле, продержалась более чем три десятилетия. Терринальд Скрид Командир Терринальд Скрид, в то время молодой чиновник в судебном департименте Республики, входил в контакт с Палпатином и часто замечал, что его собственные идеи в точности совпадали с идеями сенатора. С наступлением Нового порядка, Скрид, к тому времени уже адмирал, стал одним из самых высокопоставленных чиновников в новом Имперском Флоте. Уилхафф Таркин С вице-губернатором Уилхаффом Таркином, правительственным чиновником на Эриаду, выходцем из безжалостной и честолюбивой семьи, связывался Дарт Сидиус, убедивший Таркина, что они фактически разделили те же самые чувства и мысли о правительстве. Не известно, узнал ли Таркин впоследствии, что Палпатин и Сидиус были одним и тем же человеком, но неоспоримо, что он служил и искренне и долго. Как раз когда Палпатин установил Новый порядок, Таркину было поручено отвечать за строительство самых секретных военных и оружейных проектов Палпатина. Круя Вандрон Лорд Круя Вандрон, глава благородного дома в Секторе Сенекс, тайно присоединился к секретному лагерю Палпатина. После создания Империи Вандрон стал советником и главой КОМПОНП. Помощники thumb|right|Кинман Дориана - один из самых преданных помощников Палпатина. Сенатор Палпатин также имел своих собственных лояльных помощников с Набу и из других мест. Они служили ему в законных политических и юридических целях, но они также выполняли его желания более тёмными и более скрытными способами. Среди них были функционеры, которые зарабатывали самые большие награды, и ситские сообщники Палпатина, которых вознаграждали уже при Новом порядке. Сейт Пестаж Сейт Пестаж служил Палпатину как помощник с тех пор, когда тот был всего лишь незначительным функционером на Набу. Пестаж выполнил ежедневные обязанности сенаторского помощника, но он также полностью знал о секретной личности Палпатина — Дарта Сидиуса — и охотно служил Сидиусу как действующее убежище. Согласно Новому порядку, Пестаж получил звание Великого Визиря и был властен управлять всем доступом к Императору. Кинман Дориана Палпатин рассматривал коллегу Пестажа, Кинмана Дориану, в качестве такого же помощника. Дориана имел своего рода невысказанное желание быть шпионом, и Сидиус способствовал этому, поручив его выполнить тайную работу, но в отличие от Пестажа, Дориану не информировали о секретной связи между Сидиусом и Палпатином. Насколько знал Дориана, они были отдельными людьми, и он выполнял задачи для обоих, не зная правды. Его служение было настолько ценным, что, спустя годы после его смерти, говорили, что только трое других оказали Палпатину большие услуги: Дарт Вейдер, Траун, и Мара Джейд. Эрс Дэнгор Безжалостный Эрс Дэнгор также был помощником сенатора Палпатина в это время, хотя информация о его действиях намного более недостаточна, чем о других. Дэнгор в конечном счёте получил главное место среди Имперских советников, и Палпатин лично консультировался с ним насчёт проблем галактической безопасности, особенно о тех, которые имели отношение с Восстанием. Он занимался большой частью ежедневных дел Империи, и поскольку Дэнгор, как и его начальник, был мощным и харизматическим общественным спикером, он был также ответственен за все общественные дела. Дестабилизация В 33 ДБЯ теневой союзник Сидиуса, вице-губернатор Уилхуфф Таркин, помог Палпатину спроэктировать убийство исполнительного органа Торговой Федерации, который расположился на родном мире Таркина Эриаду для торгового саммита. Пираты совершили набег на Торговую Федерацию, который и привёл к саммиту — это было организовано Палпатином, как и приход к власти Ната Ганрея как вице-короля. Вскоре Палпатин тайно зачислил несколько миллионов кредитов (которые, как полагают, были украдены Туманным фронтом из банка Аарго) на счёт дома Валорум. Помощник Палпатина, Сейт Пестаж сделал всё таким образом, что это зачисление было раскрыто политическим врагом Валорума, сенатором Орном Фри Taa, который, решив, что здесь пахнет воровством, сообщил об этом комитету внутренних действий, тем самым критически ослабив канцлера Финиса Валорума, который и так уже плохо держал власть. В 32 ДБЯ Сидиус убедил неймодианских лидеров Торговой Федерации блокировать планету Набу, в знак протеста решению Сената БР-0371''The Essential Chronology, которое наложило большой налог на главные маршруты торговли. Неймодианцы не знали, что Сидиус и Палпатин — один и тот же человек; между тем, он ясно дал им понять, что был Лордом ситов и держал немного власти в Сенате. Набуанский кризис За прошлый год Палпатин подготовил все главные части для своего грандиозного плана. Торговая Федерация была теперь возмущена, вела себя угрожающе, и во главе её стояли слабые личности, которыми управлял он, Сидиус. Канцлером Валорумом Палпатин также мог с лёгкостью управлять, что было огромным преимуществом. И, наконец, новый монарх Набу был заменён новым, столь же покорным, как и остальные. Палпатин теперь имел полный контроль над каждой враждующей стороной. Настало время для следующего раунда игры. Это был кризис с Набу, точка на карте плана Палпатина, где все другие пересечённые заговоры и дела стали первыми ударами, нанёсшими вред Республике. Блокада Набу Торговая Федерация быстро сформировывала свои силы в системе Набу, собирая множество линейных кораблей, чтобы гарантировать напряжённую блокаду. По команде Сидиуса, они заблокировали планету и задушили её прежде процветающий торговый бизнес. Никакие суда поставки не могли приземлиться или улететь с планеты. Затем Федерация стала контролировать и внешний вход в систему, разместив линейный корабль на Станции TFP-9, своей собственной заставе на внешнем краю системы, посылая, таким образом, куда подальше любопытных и рекламируя этот акт всем, кто бы слушал. Последний свободный вход был закрыт, и всем поступающим судам сообщали, что Федерация действовала в протесте незаконных налогов, которые Республика наложила на них. Блокада Набу фактически получилась.Secrets of Naboo'' thumb|right|Сенатор Палпатин в период Набуанского конфликта. В течение следующего месяца''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' Сенат отчаянно вёл дебаты, но не смог сделать ничего, что могло бы помочь Набу. Представитель Федерации, Лотт Дод, выступал с успехом, утверждая, что они ещё не нарушили никаких законов Республики; они не напали ни на какие суда и при этом они не выступали непосредственно против Набу. И, если никакое прямое преступление не было совершено, судебный отдел не мог действовать. Эта остановка прогресса в решении проблемы всё ослабляла и ослабляла правительство Валорума; их вызов был сам по себе разрушителен для него, но, чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более проявлялось бессилие Валорума. Частично, чтобы позволить этому восприятию слабости канцлера увеличиться, Палпатин держал своего монарха, королеву Амидалу, от разрушения его планов, убеждая её быть терпеливой и ждать, пока Сенат не вынес решение. Амидала оказалась более твердой, чем ожидал Палпатин: её терпение иссякло, и она связалась с Валорумом и сказала ему, что она считает его лично ответственным за её страдание за родной мир. Потрясенный, загнанный в угол своей собственной совестью и отчаявшийся подпирать свою крошащуюся на глазах надежду на поддержку, Валорум решил действовать. Он созвал специальную сессию Сената, чтобы обсудить блокаду, но, чтобы они дали ему сильное положение и возможность заключить сделку, ему нужны были линейные корабли, отосланные от Набу. Он решил послать джедаев на Набу как послов, надеясь, что они встряхнут уверенность неймодианцев и покажут им, что он говорит серьёзно. Вторжение на Набу Палпатин, возможно, не знал полностью о планах Валорума, так как канцлер пошёл с просьбой непосредственно в Совет джедаев, не сообщая Сенату, как требовал того закон. В конечном счёте Палпатин всё-таки узнал о послах, но не о том, что они были джедаями. Присутствие мастера-джедая, Куай-Гон Джинна, и его падавана, Оби-Вана Кеноби, застало его врасплох . Когда неймодианцы в панике сказали ему это, ему было трудно одновременно бороться со своим собственным гневом и взять неймодианцев под контроль, чтобы сосредоточить их на следующей задаче. Джедаи появились на арене быстрее, чем он того хотел, и Сидиус приказал, чтобы неймодианцы начали высаживать свои войска. Что касается джедаев, он также имел планы относительно них, и он приказал, чтобы они были убиты. Неймодианцы действовал соответственно, уничтожив крейсер, который доставил джедаев к ним и немедленно заблокировали все ходы коммуникаций. Тогда, в зал заседаний, в котором находились джедаи, был пущен ядовитый газ диоксид. Джедаи, однако, пережили это. Вторжение пошло блестяще. В течение дня большинство главных городов, включая столицу, было в руках Федерации. Амидала был захвачена со всей её свитой, и неймодианцы предложили ей соглашение, которое принесло бы впечатление законности вторжения. Но она сказала, что никогда не подпишет это; взамен, джедаи, далёкие от того, чтобы погибнуть, высадились на планету, спасли Амидалу и её свиту, затем заняли корабль, направляющийся на Корусант и успешно уклонились от множества тяжеловооружённых линейных кораблей, а затем скрылись. Сидиус был мертвенно бледен, или казался таким. Он воспользовался возможностью, чтобы оставить их Молу. Но, несмотря на гнев, Сидиус показал своим неймодианским агентам, что спасение Амидалы не причинило ему беспокойство. Если бы он был кем-то другим, а не сенатором от Набу, то его планам это бы очень повредило. Но, между тем, он имел ещё и другую личность общественного деятеля, которая гарантировала, что, в любом случае, он будет иметь совсем немного проблем, чтобы обнаружить её, независимо от того куда бы она ни сбежала. Он имел внутренний источник: непосредственно сама Амидала. В поисках королевы Амидалы После того, как корабль Амидалы был повреждён во время спасения с планеты, Джинн и Кенобы порекомендовали, чтобы они приземлились на Татуине, неясном пустынном мире в секторе Арканис, чтобы восстанавить там корабль для продолжения полёта на Корусант. Амидала согласилась, и они совершили посадку на Татуин и впервые болотная планета Набу оказалась в центре внимания. Она голографировала Палпатину, сообщив ему, что их корабль был повреждён, и они высадились на планету (она не говорила, где именно они высадились, опасаясь, что Федерация следила за связью) и что они вернутся после ремонта.Episode I 20-Month Calendar, November caption Палпатин мог теперь проследить сигнал и узнать точно, где она приземлилась. Затем он передал данные сигнала Молу, дав ему, таким образом, добычу в руки. В очень короткое время они сузили поиск на Татуине. Неймодианцы также пробовали отследить Амидалу, обрабатывая казавшееся отчаянным сообщение от Сио Биббля, которое также было послано на её корабль. Они были не в состоянии воспользоваться этими данными, но, в отчаянном желании оставаться в благосклонности Сидиуса, сообщили об полученных ими скудных данных. Мол знал, что засушливый мир имел маленькое население, таким образом, поиск не будет занимать много времени. Сидиус сказал ему сначала убить джедаев, а затем взять королеву живой. Но Сидиус также знал, что результат "эксперимента" Плэгиса находился на Татуине. Если бы джедаи вмешались, то ребенок мог испортиться и стать менее восприимчивым к обучению ситов. Предотвратить это могла отправка Мола, чтобы убить джедаев под прикрытием поимки сбежавшей Амидалы. Это было одной причиной, почему Мол была проинструктирован сначала пойти против джедаев. Но Сидиус, возможно, не сказал об этом Молу: нет никакого упоминания о мальчике в дневниках Мола до его посещения Татуина. Насколько знал Мол, он собирался убить джедаев и вернуть Амидалу на Набу любым способом. Мол улетел на Татуин, но потерпел там поражение, попытавшись убить джедаев и схватить Амидалу. Вскоре после Палпатин был удивлен, найдя, что королева, прибывшая на Корусант, решила побудить Сенат к решению её проблемы. Один из доверенных не-ситских агентов Сидиуса, Кинман Дориана, который присутствовал на этих событиях, знал — или, по крайней мере, полагал — что оригинальный план состоял в том, чтобы использовать блокаду Набу, которая, как они ожидали, будет длиться в течение многих месяцев или даже лет, и создаст суматоху и паралич в Сенате, который Сидиус и его агенты, возможно, использовали бы для разрушительного эффекта. Возможная ключевая цель Палпатина, ранг канцлера, тем не менее, была бы, вероятно, достигнута, но более постепенно. Однако Сидиус так же владел искусством импровизации, как он показал своего гения при осторожном планировании. Он придумал новый план, тот, который станет намного лучше первого. Сенатор управляет королевой thumb|300px|left|Палпатин и [[Падме Амидала на заседании Галактического Сената]] Следуя своему плану, Палпатин попросил аудиенции с королевой Амидалой в его апартаментах в доме 500 по Республиканской улице. Предыдущие шесть месяцев он провел за наращиваем доверия королевы к себе, зная, что его мнение Амидала будет ценить больше, чем мнение Веруны (если бы тот был). Кульминацией его приготовлений стал момент, когда во время кризиса Амидала решила положиться на него. Она приехала, полагая, что Сенат поможет ей, но Палпатин разочаровал её, с ложным отвращением объявив, что Сенат давно перестал заботиться об общественной пользе. Хуже того, скандалы и коррупция ослабили положение канцлера Финиса Валорума больше, чем она думала. Утратив последний луч надежды, она убедила себя, что и Сенат, и Валорум не могли помочь ей. Остался лишь один верный союзник — сам Палпатин. Палпатин поставил Амидалу перед выбором: либо она выдвинет вотум недоверия канцлеру Валоруму и будет стремиться к выборам более эффективного лидера, либо она предоставит этот вопроса на рассмотрение суда. Поставив её перед этим выбором, Палпатин ничем не рисковал. Амидала надеялась на относительно быстрое решение кризиса. Но чем дольше продолжалась блокада, тем больше людей умирало от голода. Решение нужно было принять немедленно, а, с точки зрения Амидалы, суды занимались бы этой проблемой еще дольше, чем это делал бы Сенат. Таким образом, Палпатин поставил королеву перед выбором, где альтернатив заведомо не было. Амидала должна была выбирать между отправкой дела в суд (в то время как список убитых и погибших на Набу дошёл до невообразимых чисел) или действиями согласно советам сенатора, которому она всецело доверяла. Можно сказать, что она должна была выбрать между Валорумом и её родным миром. Как и ожидалось, она выбрала Набу. Несмотря на то, что Амидале было только четырнадцать лет, и ей остро не хватало опыта в решении таких вопросов, она имела все качества сильного лидера (которым она, в конечном счёте, и стала). Палпатин, который знал Сенат и настроения в нём гораздо лучше, чем Амидала, привел её к мысли, что Валорум стал препятствием — и для неё это оказалось достаточным. Падение канцлера Валорума Дарта Сидиуса во время кризиса.]] Долгожданная специальная сессия Сената — последняя под руководством Валорумом — имела только два пункта на повестке дня: слушание делегации с Набу и дебаты по длительной оппозиции Торговой Федерации из-за приказа BR-0371. Немногие ожидали, что это будет чем-то большим, нежели обычной сенатской рутиной. Один Палпатин знал то, что произойдёт. Но он, Палпатин, знал, что представитель Федерации, Лотт Дод, остановит продолжения с каждым процедурным инструментом по его команде. Он также знал, что заместитель канцлера, Мас Амедда, будет держать Валорума скованным в соответствии с процедурой безразличия. И ещё он знал, что перед лицом попытки останавливаться, Амидала не будет иметь никакого выбора, кроме как действовать по его плану. В течение сессии Дод и его союзники подбрасывали всё новые возражения за возражениями; Амадала, неспособная даже закончить свою просьбу, становилась всё более разбитой. Наконец, Дод предложил послать на Набу комиссию Сената, чтобы определить, были ли её "обвинения" действительны и процитировал сенаторские процедуры, на понимание которых Амидала не имела никакой надежды. Тогда Амедда отвёл Валорума в сторону, ловко вынудив его признать, что Дод действовал в пределах своих прав. Когда Валорум попросил Амидалу отсрочить на время её запрос, чтобы позволить комитету сделать его работу, это стало последней соломинкой канцлера. Она увидела собственными глазами, что Палпатин оказался прав насчёт Валорума, который оказался на самом деле неэффективным — и она решила никуда не уходить. Палпатин скрыл своё удовлетворение, ведь, рядом с ним, Амидала сказала слова, которые решили судьбу Финиса Валорума. Валорум был ошеломлён, но к тому времени, когда он мог спасти своё положение, события повернулись мимо него. Сенатор Эдсэль Бар Гейн от Руны поддержал Амидалу, и голосованию было решено быть. Сенат ждал этого в течение многих месяцев (возможно лет), и столь непопулярным был Валорум, что они с огромной энергией кричали на него, требуя голосование. Всё, что мог сделать канцлер, так это вынести решение отложить голосование до следующего дня. Палпатин уже знал, что это голосование закончится для правительства Валорума плачевно. Теперь осталось только гарантировать, что именно он получит должность Валорума. Схватка за канцлерство Внезапно освободившееся пространство для власти предполагало выбор для двух главных фракций в Сенате. Лояльные "хорошие" сенаторы видели опасность непостоянного правительства и стремились выбрать сильного лидера, чтобы действительно уничтожить коррупцию в Сенате. Испорченные властью сенаторы также хотели стабильности, но, если только, таким образом они могли продолжить разграблять систему — и потому они искали номинального главу, который обеспечит появление стабильности и только на словах будет бороться с коррупцией, в то время как они будут продолжать откармливать себя. Бейл Антиллес, представитель Алдераана, был выбором лояльных сенаторов, в то время как Эйнли Тим, представитель Маластера, был выбором "испорченных" сенаторов. Эти два лидера среди кандидатов никого не удивили: оба проводили кампанию в течение многих месяцев, даже во время коррупционного скандала. Большая часть закулисного политиканства, которое привело к избранию Палпатина, была утеряна. Известно, однако, что он работал в течение многих месяцев, чтобы поймать внимание влиятельных существ в Сенате, во главе с сенатором Орном Фри Таа от Рилота. Таа не был удовлетворён ни Тимом, ни Антиллесом. До этого, сломив коррупционный скандал, Палпатин попался на всем глаза как потенциальный кандидат и послужил своего рода компромиссом. С точки зрения Таа, это имело смысл: Палпатиин имел немного врагов в Сенате, но много друзей, тем самым, это гарантировало, что все фракции могли хорошо работать с ним. Таким образом, можно предположить, что, или Таа, или один из сенаторов его круга выбрали Палпатина. Палпатин вернулся в дом 500 по Республиканской улице, уверенный, что основное большинство сенаторов было с ним. Он объявлял Амидале, что он станет следующим канцлером, как он и думал. Фактически, он уже удостоверился в этом. Даже посреди всех его приготовлений к кризису Набу, Сидиус активно пользовался своей связью с Солнечной гвардией. Прежде, чем Валорум созвал всех прибыть на голосование, Сидиус использовал этих ситских наемников, чтобы осторожно убить тех сенаторов, голоса которых, возможно, подвергли бы опасности его план. Какие именно сенаторы были убиты, точно не известно, но они, весьма вероятно, были теми, которые склонили бы чашу весов не в его в пользу, проголосовав против него на выборах нового канцлера. Избрание Палпатина Когда Сенат собрался на следующий день, чтобы голосовать за недоверие, результатом стало неизбежное заключение. Валорум имел в запасе немного друзей, и Сенат столь хотел его отстранения, что они не стали колебаться. Финис Валорум стремительно потерпел оскорбительное поражение. Его политическая карьера оказалась в руинах, впоследствии он провёл годы в уединении, ожидая отвращения публики к нему, чтобы затем смягчиться. Когда он наконец осознал, какую роль его отстранение сыграло в великом плане Палпатина, Валорум предпримет одну последнюю маленькую, но храбрую попытку сдержать напор канцлера, но к тому времени это уже не поможет, это будет слишком поздно. Будущие поколения, однако, были бы более доброжелательными к нему. В его отсутствии, Сенат стал голосовать за преемника. Вероятно, ни Антиллес, ни Тим не смогли набрать достаточно голосов, чтобы достигнуть необходимой степени, особенно когда недавнее убийство определенных делегатов удалило некоторые решающие голоса. После того, как два кандидата оказавшись в тупике, Сенат нетерпеливо начал третий выбор. Сторонники Антиллеса могли быть спокойными, так как Палпатин, по-видимому, держался на расстоянии от «испорченных» сенаторов в течение всего его срока пребывания. Сторонники Тима были поощрены его очевидным послушанием. Почти каждая фракция в Сенате была убежденной, что, в то время как он был неподкупен, он будет работать, тем не менее, на их специфические интересы. Но окончательный решающий фактор, как и предвидел Палпатин, оказался большой волной симпатии к представителю осажденной планеты Набу. Палпатин мог справедливо утверждать, что Валорум обещал сделать всё, что он может для Набу во время кризиса, но подвёл всех. Возможно, это было надлежащим, многие авторитетные сенаторы говорили, что самому Палпатину нужно дать шанс установить правду. С такой помощью, Палпатин, безусловно, получил абсолютное большинство голосов''Coruscant and the Core Worlds, став канцлером — последним существо когда-либо получившим эту должность — при помощи подавляющего большинства сенаторов. Он обещал воссоединять разочаровавшихся среди людей и восстановить былое величие Республики.[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novel)|''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novelization]] Никто, возможно, так и не понял, что они избрали чудовищного лидера, который посвятит всю свою жизнь уничтожению Республики. Освобождение Набу Перед выборами, Амидала сообщила Палпатину её намерение избавить Набу от Торговой Федерации. Он отлично изобразил беспокойство и без энтузиазма попробовал препятствовать ей улетать на Набу. Так или иначе, она все равно отбыла, а вместе с ней для защиты полетели Джинн и Кеноби. Таким образом, она взяла всех его врагов наряду с нею в смертельную западню. Он и Дарт Мол связывались с неймодианцами на Набу, проинструктировав их убить Амидалу, и уведомляли их, что Мол вскоре присоединится к ним, чтобы лично встретиться с джедаями. Тогда он отослал его ученика, приказав тому удостовериться, что неймодианцы убили королеву, и что джедаи пали от его собственной руки. Даже в то время, когда Сидиус управлял выборами на Корусанте, он нашёл время, чтобы пробежаться по докладам о достигнутых результатах на Набу, которые Мол часто посылал ему. Как они вошли в систему, поведение Амидалы становилось всё более затруднительным: мало того, что она сумела вновь скрыться от Ганрея, так она ещё и создала союз с гунганами и собрала армию возле болота Лианорм, возможно, подготовившись к удару против оккупационных сил Федерации. Если честно, она действовала намного более настойчиво и агрессивно, чем предлогалось её тактическим положением; он сомневался, что она сможет продержаться даже пять минут в таком положении. Он одобрил плану Ганрея встретить гунганов в лобовую. По правде говоря, результат того, что впоследствии получило название Сражение на Травянистых Равнинах, имел совсем небольшое значение для него. Он только послал Мола на Набу, и приказал, чтобы Ганрей разрушил армию гунганов, поддержал на высоком уровне впечатление, что он имел интерес к Набу, чтобы препятствовать неймодианцам видеть его истинные поводы. Независимо от того, кто выиграл сражение, Палпатин извлечёт выгоду: если бы Амидала и её защитники потерпели поражение, то она стала бы мучеником, которого он мог бы использовать, чтобы оправдать дальнейшее и более решающее действие против Торговой Федерации, а если бы они победили, то он мог бы использовать её победу как символ нового заряда относительно Республики, показав бы под его руководством. В любом случае, он был бы замечен как решающий лидер, и подтвердил бы правильность его выборов. Последствия Палпатину вскоре сообщили, что Амидала одержала победу. Несмотря ни на что, она забрала обратно трон, и взяла Ганрея и Хаако в плен. Из всех возможных вариантов, он не ожидал, что произодёт именно этот, но в конце и это не имело значения. Оккупация планеты уже удовлетворила его целям. И его государственный визит на Набу после сражения связал себя твёрдо с победой. Однако потеря Мола, возможно, и походила на поражение Палпатина. Но он предвидел смерть Мола на Набу и не сделал никакой попытки предупредить его обречённого погибнуть ученика. Он видел, что Энакин Скайуокер, который попал во внимание Совета джедаев несколько дней назад, в конечном счёте, станет его учеником, и поэтому он решил пожертвовать Молом. Тот был всего лишь инструментом, назначение которого состояло в том, чтобы испугать самодовольное отношение джедаев относительно ситов и подействовать как катализатор для относительно неопытного Оби-Вана Кеноби, чтобы тот стал учителем Энакина.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Всё это было тщательно спланировано и выполнено Палпатином, хотя он полагал использовать Мола, чтобы убивать различных джедаев и действовать в качестве главного препятствия Ордена. Сидиус, вероятно, должен был полностью изменить свой план, приняв во внимание судьбу Мола, после того как он предвидел смерть его ученика. Он действительно выразил немного сожаления после потери ценного инструмента, но это было всем; Мол выражал ему искренюю лояльность, но Палпатин никогда не отвечал тем же. В любом случае, он извлек намного больше пользы, чем вреда. Он также узнал роль, которую Энакин Скайуокер, бывший мальчик-раб с Татуина, сыграл в освобождении Набу. Хотя для него было достаточно достигнуть средств контроля своего корабля, Энакин между тем залетел на своём истребителе прямо в корабль управления Федерации и затем взорвал его, успев улететь. Он непосредственно попался на глаза Совета джедаев; росло подозрение, что он мог даже быть Избранным из древнего пророчества джедаев, и после долгих споров мастера решили, что он станет падаваном Оби-Вана Кеноби. Сидиус предпочёл бы, чтобы мальчик остался на Татуине, живя там анонимной жизнью, свободной от влияния джедаев, но, в конечном счёте, он мог всё еще сделать из него «своего» мальчика. Он дал обещание Анакину во время празднования, сказав ему, что за его успехами будут нблюдать с «большим интересом». Впоследствии он сдержит это обещание. Вернувшись на Корусант после празднований победы, он имел много поводов для своего собственного праздника. Правда, джедаи теперь знали о возвращении ситов и их причастности к кризису, и в течение больше чем столетия джедаи знали о правиле, что ситов не могло быть ни больше ни меньше чем два. Они могли бы начать поиски того «второго сита», но это ни к чему бы не привело. Джедаи заявляли про его ученика, но он уже имел глаз на харизматичного графа Дуку, который послужит ему отличной заменой, пока молодой Скайуокер не станет готовым к превращению в сита. Джедаи теперь опасались за Республику, и это радовало его. Самое большое дело было сделано. Республика, которую джедаи так стремились защитить, оказалась в руках сита. Обрывая ниточки Палпатин быстро удалил инкриминирующие материалы, имеющие отнощение к кризису. Исследователи республики захватили и личный корабль Мола, «Ятаган», и его дроида C-3PX на Набу. Оба содержавшихся знания были лучшим источником информации о ситах. Но Ятаган отказался привести к своим сокровищам; первые техники Республики, которые попытались осмотреть судно, были расстреляны дроидами обеспечения безопасности, и их неумелая попытка заставила полётные, оружейные и навигационные системы самоликвидироваться, оставив от корабля немного больше чем искорёженный корпус. Когда они позвали мастера-джедая Сейси Тиина осмотреть корабль, Тиин также нашёл, что информация на бортовых компьютерах была полнсотью стёрта. Не было никаких ключей о "втором сите" от той квартиры. Сидиус пожертвовал судном и всем оборудованием — системой наблюдения Мола, его взрывчатыми веществами, его ядами и пыточными устройствами, и его спидером, «Блудфином». Но оно стоило того. После того, как Тиин оставил агента, его начало поедать опасение: Тиин рекомендовал, чтобы корпус судна был помещен на попечение Совета джедаев, но представитель Сената от Куата успешно лоббировал, чтобы дать Верфям Куата возможность изучить этот корпус. Неизвестно, достигли ли остатки корабля Куата, но после этого они исчезли, по крайней мере, официально. Немногие знали, что корпус был фактически возвращён назад на Набу и спрятан в тайном ангаре в Тиде — Республика столь раздула лёгкий подвиг, что её левая рука не знала то, что делала правая, особенно, когда Палпатин управлял обеими руками. Что касается дроида, Палпатин проследил, чтобы C-3PX (их было несколько), возможно, стёрли инкриминирующюю события кризиса память, а затем отдал их на хранение Райту Сиенару. Под Сиенаром и последующими владельцами, дроидам повторно задавали работу для других назначений, и никогда после во время их последующей эксплуатации, будь то корпоративный шпионаж, или же наёмное убийство, не было никакого подозрения относительно связи дроидов с прежним учеником Сидиуса.The New Essential Guide to Droids Республика при Палпатине (32–24 ДБЯ) Новый канцлер был погружен в работу все восемь лет своего законного правления. Большую часть этого времени он посвятил интригам, приведшим, в конце концов, к кровавым событиям Войн клонов. Были и другие, скромные, но важные проекты, дополнительно ослаблявшие джедаев и Республику, которой они служили. Многие (например проект «Сверхдальний перелёт»), были специально спланированы, чтобы уничтожить кого-то из джедаев, чтобы понемногу ослабить Орден и сделать проще его окончательное истребление, когда наступит время. И каждый раз, когда очередная провокация удавалась, истинного виновника установить было невозможно. Такой стала Республика при Палпатине. Палпатин и Скайуокер После битвы за Набу Палпатин начал общаться с Энакином Скайуокером и они вскоре подружились (по крайней мере, сам Энакин называл верховного канцлера другом). Палпатин также давал юному падавану уроки власти, хотя тому они показались скучными. У Энакина не было секретов от Палпатина; сит пристально следил за будущим учеником. Палпатин и Мас Амедда Одним из первых решений Палпатина в должности канцлера стало назначение Маса Амедды заместителем и спикером Сената. Пришлось проделать большой путь, чтобы склонить на свою сторону сенатора Таа и его приспешников и выдвинуть кандидатуру Амедды, и добиться правильного поведения от Амедды. Амедда был другом Валорума, верил в идеалы Республики и республиканские законы. Приверженность Валорума законным процедурам сыграло против него, как и ожидал Палпатин, и в Амедде канцлер видел пользу в более далекой перспективе. Амедда, как многие другие, посчитал спокойный характер Палпатина признаком уступчивости и считал, что ему представилась уникальная возможность манипулировать канцлером и изменить Республику так, как он считал верным. Палпатин подыгрывал этому наивному заблуждению: в первые годы на посту канцлера он был открыт советам и даже провел несколько законов по предложению Амедды. Но, надевая маску податливости в присутствии Амедды, Палпатин параллельно собирал сведения на чагрианина, чтобы использовать их против него. Вскоре после уничтожения Сверхдальнего перелета (27 ДБЯ), проекта, который активно поддерживал Амедда, Палпатин рассказал ему, что приказал уничтожить экспедицию, и даже более того — открыл свою сущность лорда ситов, Дарта Сидиуса, извечного врага Республики и Ордена джедаев. Амедда уже не мог ничего рассказать: у Палпатина скопилось достаточно компрометирующего чагрианина материала, чтобы заставить того молчать всю оставшуюся жизнь. Палпатин объяснил, что знал о попытке Амедды и остальных манипулировать им, но на самом деле это он ими управлял, натравливая друг на друга. Не имея выбора, Амедда стал доброволным участником заговора.Star Wars Insider 96 Приближался Новый порядок, и Амедда продолжал служить Палпатину, храня тайну и не особо задумываясь, что его осведомленность становится больше тягостью, чем преимуществом. Палпатин и Янус Гриджатус Выдвижения Палпатина на должность канцлера создавало одну небольшую проблему: кто-то должен был занять пост представителя сектора Чоммелл. Палпатин использовал свое влияние, чтобы эту позицию занял один из его союзников, Янус Гриджатус c Чоммелл-Минор. Гриджатус страстно желал сделать карьеру, демонстрируя политическую проницательность, и хотя канцлер не выказывал бурного одобрения, отрицательное отношение Гриджатуса с не-людям должна была сыграть Палпатину на руку. Однако пост Гриджатус занимал недолго. Его отношение к иным расам была встречена в штыки политиками Набу, проповедовавшими мультикультурное общество, и громкие возражения посыпались почти сразу. В конце концов, Гриджатуса сменил (ок. 30 ДБЯ) Хорас Вансил с планеты Набу, но Гриджадус остался подле Палпатина, став одним из его советников. Резиденции нового канцлера Палпатин и его коллеция произведений искусства, скрывавшая реликвии Тёмной стороны.]] Палпатину использовал в качестве основной резиденции свою квартиру в доме 500 по Республиканской улице, но по традиции также занимал Покои канцлера в Республиканком административном здании. Используя традиционное право украшать кабинет по своему вкусу, Палпатин избавился от всех следов присутствия бывшего канцлера, Финиса Валорума, и практически воссоздал в нем обстановку своей квартиры. Всего через несколько недель никто, бывавший у Валорума во время его правления, не смог бы узнать его прежние покои. В интерьере явно проявилась сущность сита: красный цвет доминировал и повсюду появились бесценные предметы искусства, относящиеся к наследию ситов, хотя распознать их происхождение было трудно. Но среди них было две крайне важные вещи. Первая — черное кресло, похожее на трон, усиленное лантанидовым сплавом. Это кресло после некоторых изменений более чем на сорок лет стало троном Императора, и его копии появились на всех кораблях и базах, на которые мог прилетать Палпатин. Вторая, но даже более важная вещь, — нейраниумная скульптура Систроса, внутри которой был ещё при отливке был помещен ситский световой меч. Скульптура располагалась в приемной. Запасные мечи, тёмные одежды и накидка до своего часа были спрятаны в других произведениях искусства или в скрытых нишах кабинета. Появление Красной охраны срывает фальшивое покушение на канцлера Палпатина.]] Именно в это время впервые появляется личная охрана канцлера в малиновых одеждах, или просто Красная охрана. Предоставить канцлеру охрану изначально требовал капитан Прид Шан из Охраны Сената. Когда потенциальная угроза жизни канцлера возросла, Шан стал требовать выделения дополнительных средств на обеспечение безопасности, чтобы обновить снаряжение, провести переподготовку охранников и поручить им исключительно охрану канцлера.Star Wars Gamer 10 На публике Палпатин демонстрировал возмущение наличием личных телохранителей: на самом-то деле он «хотел» такую охрану, но не мог прямо её требовать. Личная охрана главы государства противоречила принципам Республики, и в Сенате нашлись те, кто выступил против нее. Решением стала бы ситуация, которая «заставила» канцлера обзавестись охраной, и Палпатин нашел способ показать, что требования Шана имеют под собой веские основания. Палпатин сделал так, чтобы его «друг», джедай Ронар Ким, сын предыдущего представителя Набу и одного из первых союзников Палпатина в Сенате, услышал предупреждения сенатора Виенто, что предлагаемые Палпатином реформы сделали его смертельным врагом некоторых лиц. В этот момент охрана сената окружила Палпатина и направила на него оружие. Как и предполагал Палпатин, Ким быстро их обезвредил, но они убили себя быстродействующим ядом до того, как были допрошены. Охрана Сената не обеспечила безопасность в критический момент, и слова капитана Шана, поддержанные Виенто и другими сенаторами, стали более весомыми. Красная охрана — в будущем внушающая трепет Охрана Императора — была немедленно сформирована и перешла в непосредственное подчинение Палпатину. В последующие годы, как до, так и после введения Нового Порядка, его редко видели без новых телохранителей. Как во многих случаях, Палпатин считал, что они должны внушать страх. Характерный вид малиновых одежд и доспехов был позаимствован не только у охраников Сената, но и у таких легендарных группировок, как Дозор смерти из системы Мандалор и Хранители Солнца Тирсуса, которых Палпатин давно подчинил себе (фактически, когда Палпатин стал Императором, несколько Хранителей Солнца — те, что не были убиты, — стали воинами Красной охраны) Как и ожидалось, раздавались недовольные голоса, но новые законы, усиливающие безопасность, и угрозы сепаратистов свели критику к минимуму. Переизбрание Канцлера Палпатина Когда в 28 ДБЯ закончился срок пребывания Палпатина на посту канцлера, были проведены очередные выборы. Несмотря на то что реформы пробуксовывали (Палпатин сделал для этого всё возможное), интриги и отсутствие реальной оппозиции обеспечили Палпатину переизбрание. Это были последние выборы канцлера в истории Республики: незадолго до следующих выборов в 24 ДБЯ усилиями Палпатина в Конституцию была внесена поправка, позволявшая ему оставаться на посту бессрочно. Последние выборы прошли без неожиданностей, и других в жизни Палпатина уже не было. Проект «Сверхдальний перелёт» Среди множества известных интриг Палпатина была организация и последующее уничтожение экспедиции «Сверхдальний перелет», детища мастера Джоруса К'Баота. Палпатин давно знал К'баота, и они часто обсуждали, существует ли жизнь за пределами Галактики. Эта мысль никогда не оставляла воображения К'Баота, и, в конце концов, в 27 ДБЯ преобразовалась в новое предложение — проект «Сверхдальний перелёт», который К'Баот и представил Палпатину. Шесть тяжелых крейсеров соединялись с грузовым ядром и становились единым кораблем, а затем отправлялись за границы Республики, через Неизвестные Регионы в неизвестность, надеясь долететь до ближайшей галактики и вернуться назад. Межгалактические путешествия долгое время были невозможны из-за нестабильности гиперпространства, вызванного гравитацией галактики. Возможно, Палпатин подозревал, что сообщения с Зонама-Секот об угрозе извне имели основания. В любом случае К'Баот считал, что джедаи с помощью Силы преодолеют зону нестабильности, и испытания в Неизвестных Регионах убедили его в этом. Поэтому он предложил, чтобы в экспедиции приняли участие все джедаи, которые пожелают. Хотя были причины принять проект — возможность изучения так называемых «далеких пришельцев» — гораздо большую ценность для Палпатина представляла возможность собрать вместе многих джедаев и уничтожить их одним ударом без риска быть разоблаченным. Так что внешне слабо веря в успех мероприятия, он позволил К'Баоту продолжать работу и тайно помогал проекту состояться. Но Сенат не решался выделить средства на столь дорогостоющую экспедицию. Сидиус прибег к помощи своего агента, Кинмана Дорианы, чтобы создать К'Баоту хорошую репутацию и помочь убедить Сенат в нужности дела. К'Баот отправился посредником на переговоры Корпоративного Альянса и правительства Барлока о предоставлении прав на разработку полезных ископаемых. Дориана спровоцировал нападение шахтеров-бролфов, и, как и задумывалось, К'Баот их остановил. После чего предложенная им сделка была вынужденно принята обеими сторонами. На волне успеха К'Баот склонил Сенат на свою сторону, и по постановлению 4213.0410 «Сверхдальний перелёт» получил полное финансирование. Даже Орден джедаев не выдержал давления и согласился — неохотно — отрядить в экспедицию шесть мастеров-джедаев, включая К'Баота, и одиннадцать рыцарей-джедаев. Это было даже больше, чем ожидал Сидиус, а для Ордена такая потеря стала бы весьма существенной. Уничтожение «Сверхдальнего перелёта» «Сверхдальний перелёт» стартовал в 27 ДБЯ. Все учатсвовавшие в экспедиции джедаи были обречены. Сидиус направил Дориану проследить за действиями кораблей, тщательно подобранных среди войск союзников, против которых даже шесть новых дредноутов не имели никаких шансов. Но Сидиус не мог предвидеть, что его специальный флот будет обнаружен молодым офицером-чиссом по имени Траун. Дориана стремился к мирному решению: оставалась надежда, что чиссы станут союзниками, — но неймодианский коммандер Сив Кав безрассудно пошел в атаку, не вступая в переговоры. За несколько минут все корабли были уничтожены, за исключением корабля Дорианы, и то лишь потому, что Трауну был нужен пленник для допроса. Дориана страшился наказания, которое последует, когда Сидиус узнает о провале. Но он нашел способ превратить тактическое поражение в стратегическую победу. Ловко использовав скудную информацию, полученную Таркином и Сиенаром на Зонама-Секот, он указал на угрозу вторжения «далёких пришельцев», уже обосновавшихся на границе Галактики и рассылающих разведчиков, ищущих пути для вторжения. Дориана утверждал, что если «Сверхдальний перелёт» с ними встретится, резня начнется раньше, чем Галактика будет к ней готова. Траун (который, как оказалось, знал о пришельцах на дальней границе Пространства чиссов) прислушался к словам Дорианы, особенно после того, как тот организовал прямую связь с Сидиусом. Сидиус в это время был крайне занят. Он узнал, что К'Баот, никого не поставив в известность, добавил в список команды Энакина Скайуокера. С будущим учеником сита ничего не должно было случиться, и Палпатин отправился на Роксули, последнюю остановку «Сверхдальнего перелёта» в пределах Республики. Официально он должен был поддержать К'Баота в переговорах между правительством Роксули и шахтерскими колониями на астероидах, но на самом деле он вытаскивал Энакина Скайуокера из заготовленной ловушки. Это одновременно означало, что он будет вынужден спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, поскольку учитель и падаван не расставались. Устроив так, чтобы Оби-Ван стал одним из переговорщиков, он вынудил остаться с ним и Скайуокера. «Сверхдальний перелёт» вошел в Неизвестные Регионы без них. Вскоре после этого Дориана сообщил, что Траун уничтожил «Сверхдальний перелёт», частично использовав третью силу — космических кочевников вагаари, вступивших в бой, приведший к гибели обе стороны. Хотя Траун знал о существовании Сидиуса и истинной роли Дорианы, Дориана решил его не убивать, мудро рассудив, что талантливый чисс может пригодиться ситам. Так Палпатин приобрел новую игрушку, хотя потерял старую: непредсказуемый К'Баот погиб, хотя в будущем при необходимости его ещё можно было использовать. Перед стартом роковой экспедиции у К'Баота был взят образец крови; и когда Палпатину вновь понадобился К'Баот, он его клонировал. Поиски нового ученика , чтобы склонить его на Тёмную сторону.]] После преждевременной смерти Дарта Мола перед Сидиусом возникла новая проблема. До того, как начать развал и покорение Республики, он должен был найти ученика, который бы провел подготовительный этап, посеяв раздор среди республиканских миров. Мол определенно не подходил на эту политическую роль: среди присущих ему талантов хитрость и умение убеждать не значились. Очевидно, что идеальным вариантом было найти нового чувствительного к силе ребенка и воспитать его в соответствии со своими целями, но в данном случае это было невозможно. Будучи сенатором с провинциальной планеты, он мог позволить себе тратить время на воспитание Дарта Мола с раннего детства, но теперь дневной график канцлера был настолько плотным, что не оставлял времени ни на что подобное. Нельзя было рисковать политической карьерой ради задач сита, но и нельзя было игнорировать задачи сита ради политической карьеры. Свою роль сыграла удача, предоставив Палпатину идеального кандидата — бывшего мастера-джедая по имени Дуку. Джедай прошел тренировки Силе, был отличным фехтовальщиком, хотя и не использовал яркий стиль Мола. Также он был выдержан, умен и харизматичен. Все эти качества были необходимы при исполнении следующей фазы плана Сидиуса. Но, самое главное, в Дуку имелись и другие качества, которые Сидиус мог использовать, чтобы превратить его в сита. В это время Палпатин тренировал и других возможных кандидатов на роль ученика сита. Одной из них была Вергере, которая, узнав о целях Палпатина, попыталась его убить, но потерпела неудачу и была вынуждена бежать за пределы Галактики. Переманивание графа Дуку обращается к новому ученику.]] Дуку, вечный спорщик, просил у Высшего Совета джедаев более серьезно отнестись к угрозе со стороны ситов. Если ситов всегда двое, — говорил он, — и один погиб на Набу, то почему джедаи не бросили все силы на поиски второго? Недальновидность Совета вызвала протест Дуку, и он решил, что его принципы и мощь совета не обязательно должны быть вместе. Дуку даже высокомерно полагал, что именно он, а не какой-то нетренированный малец по фамилии Скайуокер, может быть Избранным. Дуку решил разыскать неизвестного сита самостоятельно. Но Сидиус сам появился перед ним. Стало ясно, что Дуку восхищается ситами или, по крайней мере, считает, что джедаи не смогут спасти Галактику. После долгих разговоров Сидиус постепенно убедил Дуку, что Респулика разрушается под собственной массой и необходим новый порядок, чтобы улучшить её положение. Дуку согласился, что его видение ситуации с этим практически совпадает. Осталось совсем недолго до того момента, как он принял предложение сита: в обмен на службу, Сидиус обещал раскрыть Дуку тайны тёмной стороны и показать, как её можно использовать для достижения поставленных целей. Дуку предпочел считать, что они с Сидиусом заключили равноправное соглашение. Но было ясно, что с самого начало Сидиус главенствовал. Дуку был таким же иснтрументом, как и Мол. Сидиусу не был нужен партнер, не был нужен кто-то равный ему. Это было не в традициях ситов, это было не в традициях Сидиуса. Дуку оставался удобной заменой, пока Скайуокер не был готов к переходу на Тёмную сторону. Армия клонов Подробности, как была создана армия клонов, ставшая затем Великой армией Республики, а позднее имперскими штурмовыми корпусами, до конца не ясны. Считается, что фундамент её создания заложил мастер Сайфо-Диас, бывший член Совета джедаев и близкий друг Дуку. Среди всех джедаев Дуку больше доверял Сайфо-Диасу. Но если в Дуку росло разочарование, у Сайфо-Диаса увеличивалось беспокойство. Он чувствовал наступление тёмных времен, а Совет джедаев не уделял этому внимания. От безнадежности Сайфо-Диас поговорил с Палпатином, который убедил его, что если джедаи отказываются видет приближающуюся тьму, он должен действовать сам. Но чтобы не возбуждать привыкшую к миру Галактику, действовать нужно было тайно. Даже Совет джедаев не должен был ни о чем знать. Палпатин направил Сайфо-Диаса к каминоанцам, специализировавшимся в генной инженерии, чтобы заказать создание огромной армии клонированных солдат, армии, которая сможет защитить Республику в будущем.Galactic Crisis! Сидиус не мог рассчитывать, что Сайфо-Диас будет хранить молчание, поэтому послал Дуку убить джедая. Без колебаний Дуку убил того, кто был его близким другом. Таким образом он исполнил древнее правило, требовавшее, чтобы будущий сит убил близкое ему существо. Видя, что Дуку пал в объятия Тёмной стороны, Сидиус наградил его именем Дарт Тиранус. Но проект с клонами требовал продолжения, и Тиранус продолжил его с того момента, на котором остановился Сайфо-Диас. Первой задачей стало обеспечение полного неведения со стороны джедаев. Прежде, чем замолчать навсегда, Сайфо-Диас не раскрыл секрет. Чтобы так было и дальше, Дуку стер все упоминания о планете Камино из Архивов джедаев, а также ещё о тридцати семи системах, включая Дагоба и Дромунд-Каас, которые могли быть полезны ситам. Это был последний шаг Дуку, прежде чем он покинул Орден.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Второй задачей Тирануса стали поиски прототипа для армии клонов. Чтобы клоны могли успешно противостоять врагам, в них должны были быть заложены выдающиеся бойцовские качества, дополненные тренировкой и опытом. Сидиус приказал новому ученику найти кого-нибудь, обладающего соответствующими качествами. После долгих поисков и жестоких испытаний Тиранус решил, что Джанго Фетт, последний выживший из мандалорских шоктруперов — идеальный кандидат. Тиранус предложил Фетту за значительную награду стать прототипом для каминоанских клонов. Фетт согласился, но в качестве платы потребовал, чтобы для него был создан неизменённый клон, который стал бы ему сыном и наследником. Тиранус согласился, и основа для легионов штурмовиков, силы, которая поможет возвести Империю Палпатина на развалинах Республики, была заложена. Сепаратистский кризис (24–22 ДБЯ) Заканчивался второй срок Палпатина на посту Верховного канцлера, и его армия была почти готова. Ему необходимо было развязать полномасштабную войну, чтобы уничтожить Республику, истребить джедаев и возвратить Золотой век ситов, давно не наступавший в Галактике. Войны клонов в точности соответствовали этому замыслу. Зарождение сепаратизма По приказу Палпатина граф Дуку объединил несколько коммерческих организаций, в том числе Торговую федерацию, послужившую Сидиусу ключом к посту канцлера, в Конфедерацию независимых систем, таким образом организовав в 24 ДБЯ движение против центральной республиканской власти. Сепаратисты предоставили в распоряжение Дуку огромные армии, служившие для защиты их деловых интересов, превратив Конфедерацию в силу, способную одолеть Республику, и ставшую, таким образом, реальной угрозой с точки зрения Сената. Палпатин помог Дуку создать сепаратистское правительство как раз к истечению своего срока. По этой причине близорукий Сенат продлил на неограниченное время пребывание Палпатина на этом посту, чтобы тот смог справиться с сепаратистским кризисом. Выборы Верховного канцлера Республики в 24 ДБЯ были отменены. Однако противники набирали силу, несмотря на «попытки» Палпатина вести мирные переговоры и формирование «Комитета лоялистов» — группировки сенаторов, желавших сохранить целостность Республики и защитить её идеалы. Фальшивая «Мирная инициатива» у с преждложением графу Дуку вступить в переговоры.]] Кризис усиливался, и Палпатин предпринял новую популистскую акцию, в которой сыграл любимую им роль оскорбленной невинности и предложил руку дружбы с позиции силы. В13:3:21 триллионы зрителей ГолоНета со все Галактики лицезрели Палпатина, вклинившегося в обычные программы и во время двенадцатиминутной трансляции предложившего графу Дуку вступить в переговоры: В своей речи канцлер постарался показать неверность проводимой политики, беря на себя роль высоконравственного человека, способного простить своих врагов. Палпатин сказал, что даже в сложившейся ситуации он призывает к дипломатическому решению. Эта тонкая игра будет полезна в будущем, когда разразится война: он сможет сказать, что сделал всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить открытый конфликт, поставив на кон свою репутацию канцлера. В конце обращения Палпатин предложил встретиться на нейтральной планете Ботауи. «Из соображений безопасности» он не назвал точную дату встречи, но сказал, что все каналы связи его администрации открыты для Дуку. Смысла в этом не было: Сидиус и Тиранус заранее знали, что ответа не последует, и, таким образом, сепаратисты предстанут непримиримым и безрассудными противниками. После этого любое насилие с их стороны позволит сторонникам войны заявить, что вести переговоры с ними бесполезно, и требование создать армию станет ещё громче.HoloNet News Сенат желает обороняться голосование по Указу о создании армии.]] Фальшивые мирные предложения дали желаемый эффект: требования создать армию для обороны Республики усилились. Но недостаточно было склонить большинство сенаторов в пользу Указа о создании армии. Когда придет время голосовать, должен быть решен вопрос не только об указе, но и о передаче Палпатину права единолично издавать законы, и голосование должно быть искренним. Для этого надо было немногое: несколько убийств сенаторов, в которых можно обвинить сепаратистов, чтобы оставшиеся сплотили ряды и заняли круговую оборону. Вскоре погибло несколько сенаторов, включая Акса Мё от Маластара (22 ДБЯ). Ни одна террористическая организация не взяла на себя ответственность за убийства, но при существовавшей угрозе со стороны сепаратистов, как и ожидал Палпатин, именно они стали первыми подозреваемыми. Кроме того, также ожидаемо, неспособность джедаев сдержать волну насилия усилило общий эффект. Аинли Тим выступил в Сенате с критикой джедаев. Результат был очевиден: если джедаи и силы правопорядка неспособны защитить Республику, им в помощь нужно создать армию. Внешне пребывая в нерешительности, Палпатин наблюдал за развернувшимися дебатами с удовлетворением. В ночь перед голосованием по Указу о создании армии Палпатин обратился к гражданам Республики. Он снова представил дело самым лживым образом, призывая к мирному решению и обещая вести переговоры, хотя даже невнимательные средства информации отмечали, что канцлер «неохотно» склонялся к положительному решению вопроса о создании армии. Причина создания армии — избавить граждан от страха. Что бы ни случилось, Республика должна оставаться Республикой — этого изменить нельзя. По иронии, страх имел под собой основу, и виновен в этом был человек, который обещал от него избавить. В заключение Палпатин добавил: Покушение на сенатора Падме Амидалу Преемник Палпатина на посту сенатора от Набу и бывшая королева планеты Падме Амидала по прибытии на Корусант для голосования по Указу о создании армии чуть не стала жертвой охотника за головами, клоудитки Зам Веселл. Палпатин отложил голосование, а к Амидале приставили для охраны двух джедаев: Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, её союзников в Битве за Набу десять лет назад. После второго покушения с использованием ядовитых червей коухунов Анакин отправился вместе с сенатором на Набу. Молодые люди влюбились друг в друга, не устояв перед романтическим окружением Варикино. Анакин прямо нарушил Кодекс джедаев, и чувство вины ещё больше приблизило его к Тёмной стороне. Тем временем, Кеноби, которого Совет отправил разыскать заказчика убийства, узнал от старого друга в Коко-Тауне, Декстера Джеттстера, о планете Камино, где обнаружил охотника за головами Джанго Фетта, ставшего прототипом для армии клонов. Затем джедай проник в укрепления сепаратистов на Джеонозисе и узнал, что лидеры сепаратистов готовы бросить в бой армию дроидов, ожидая новостей о смерти сенатора Амидалы. Кеноби связался с канцлером и Советом джедаев, но был захвачен в плен джеонозийцами. Энакин и Падме тайно отправились на пустынную планету Татуин, после того как Энакину было видение о его матери, Шми. Энакин нашел семью Ларсов, выкупившую Шми у Уотто и узнал, что мать вышла замуж за Клигга Ларса. Отчим сказал, что Шми захватили и увели в свое поселение таскены. Энакин выследил племя и нашел мать, которая скончалась у на руках сына. В отместку юный джедай вырезал всё племя таскенов, вызвав сильное возмущение в Силе, которое почувствовали Йода и Палпатин, находившиеся на Корусанте. Канцлер был рад, что Энакин сделал ещё один шаг к Тёмной стороне, а Йода даже услышал плач Куай-Гона Джинна из потустороннего мира. Энакин вернулся к Ларсам, чтобы предать тело матери земле, а затем вместе с Падме и дроидом C-3PO отправился спасать Оби-Вана. Чрезвычайные полномочия Хотя Кеноби попал в плен на Джеонозисе ему удалось (или ему позволили) передать Совету джедаев сообщение об обнаруженных фактах. Хотя трансляцию прервала дроидека, желавшая доставить джедая к джеонозийцам, Кеноби успел сказать следующее: Палпатин получил «доказательства», необходимые для нужного голосования: свидетельство уважаемого джедая о концентрации военных сил. Ему больше не нужно было никого убеждать касательно намерений сепаратистов. Он получил доказательство, что независимо от решения Сената Дуку был готов начать против них войну. Во время напряженных ночных переговоров в здании Сенатском здании Палпатин и Мас Амедда убеждали Совет джедаев и Комитет лоялистов, что важно нанести упреждающий удар, чтобы предотвратить угрозу нападения сепаратистов. Стало ясно, что даже перед лицом непосредственной угрозы Сенат не согласится первым использовать Армию клонов, пока сепаратисты не начали военных действий. После безрезультатного приведение аргументов «за» и «против» Амедда (без сомнения, по указке Палпатина) предложил Сенату наделить канцлера чрезвычайными полномочиями, чтобы тот смог немедленно использовать армию. Джар-Джар Бинкс, представлявший Набу в отсутствие Амидалы, вызвался внести предложение в Сенат. Когда Бинкс высказал предложение на ломаном основном, Сенат замер. Никто не мог поверить, что Бинкс, которого все считали клоуном, вдруг обрел мощь и ораторский талант, никогда прежде у него не отмеченные. Столь же радикальная перемена, сколь и предложение представителя Набу, сыграли немаловажную роль. Те, кто ещё колебался, теперь склонялся к высказанному Бинксом предложению, рассматривая его как высказанное от имени Амидалы, которую гунган заменял. Если Бинкс так говорил, значит, он действовал по указанию Амидалы. Приветствия и выкрики его имени продолжались не менее минуты, заглушая редкие голоса протеста. К тому времени, когда Палпатин поднял руку, призывая к тишине, благодаря ничего не подозревающему гунгану почти весь Сенат был на его стороне. Оставшиеся в меньшинстве — те, кто тихо говорил об угрозе демократии, — уже ничего не решали. В конце своей «признательной речи» Палпатин попросил, когда кризис разрешится, позволить ему удалиться на Набу и прожить отпущенные ему годы в мире и спокойствии — ещё одна беспардонная ложь. Только один факт можно считать истинным: клоны существовали, и канцлер быстро их узаконил в качестве Армии Республики. Он поставил Республику перед свершившимся фактом, но никто даже не понял, что Палпатин сам был организатором интриги. Войны клонов (22-19 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|left|Канцлер Палпатин вместе с несколькими сенаторами смотрит на [[Великая Армия Республики|армию клонов, марширующую перед ним.]] Сложившаяся ситуация — результат работы Сидиуса, длившейся более двух десятилетий, — стала первым полномасштабным конфликтом, — конфликтом, ставшим одним из самых разрушительных в истории, — конфликтом, начавшимся именно так, как и планировал сит. Под его контролем были умные, мощные, хорошо обучаемые солдаты, подчинявшиеся в конечном счете ему лично, и фактическая возможность изменять свои собственные полномочия, если это требовалось. Конституция Републики постоянно правилась. Используя все это, он развязал длинный и кровавый конфликт, вошедший в историю под названием Войн клонов. Де-юре это было противостояние Республики и сепаратистского движения; в действительности же это была война Сидиуса и джедаев. От демократии к диктатуре В течение войн клонов власть Палпатина постепенно увеличивалась. Всё больше поправок вносилось в конституцию "ради безопасности", и все они передавали большую и большую власть Палпатину, включая Статут 312b, который увеличивал вес голоса сенаторам от Основных и Внутренних миров Кольца, - сенаторам, которые больше всех поддерживали канцлера. Палпатин продолжал использовать свои значительные навыки манипуляции и искусных отговорок, усугубляя конфликт Республики с Конфедерацией. Так, известно, что он как канцлер давал секретные приказы Ки-Ади-Мунди и Аайле Секуре, и как лорд ситов — графу Дуку, — чтобы с помощью всех них выполнить миссию на планете Хитака. Успех каждой миссии зависел от успеха другой; в итоге Секура и Ка-Ади-Мунди были достаточно долго заняты своей миссией, что и позволило Дуку выполнить свою.''Chain of Command'' «Защитная поправка» Другая военная поправка к конституции, которая в очередной раз усилила чрезвычайные полномочия канцлера, была Чрезвычайная поправка 121b, которую и сторонники и критики прозвали "Защитной поправкой": все они требовали внесения такой поправки в конституцию, которая бы улучшила стойкость Републики к нападениям сепаратистов. Необходимость внесения данной поправки состояла в том, что 121b должна была была убрать проблему местной юрисдикции там, где происходило удаленное от центра сражение, и, таким образом, эта правка бы вовлекла в сражения не только местные ресурсы, но и силы других систем. Как обычно, его сторонник, Аск Аак, бегая по всему Сенату, гремел о достоинствах этой поправки: Большой эффект 121b состоял в том, что Палпатин и им лично отобранные чиновники стали иметь намного больший контроль над секторными и системными силами обороны чем прежде. С его принятием чиновники, назначенные военным советом Палпатина, заменили прежний командный состав нескольких ключевых лоялистских сил. Оппозиция напрасно надеялась на постановление, которое бы учло равные права и сотрудничество между местными силами и армией республики. Они были просто не в состоянии понять, что не было на самом деле никакого сотрудничества. Поправка 121b стала решающим шагом к поглощению всех местных сил обороны Великой армией Республики (20 ДБЯ), без которого, возможно, не было бы удивительных Имперских вооружённых сил. Исчезновение Сети Ашгада Поскольку Палпатин призывал к еще более ужесточенным мерам по безопасности, все больше сенаторов стало уклоняться от дела. Один из них — Сети Ашгад, прежде инженер по гипердвигателю, который спроектировал первый истребитель Z-95 — и затем благодаря этому получивший место в Сенате. Ашгад, часто называемый «Золотым Искусителем», был харизматичен, очарователен, спокоен, и имел немалую группу сенаторов, поддерживающих его. Если бы Палпатин остался в тени, не победил Валорума, не стал канцлером, то Ашгад, возможно, сделал бы это сам и занял бы эту должность.Сумрачная планета По этой причине Палпатин не упускал из виду Сети; придворный гуляка Сарцев Квест, будучи доверенным лицом Палпатина, шпионил за Ашгадом.Star Wars Gamer 5 И когда Ашгад в 20 ДБЯ выступил против установки очередных дроидов видеонаблюдения в здании Сената, Палпатин стал действовать. Ашгад был похищен агентами Сидиуса и тайно сослан на Нам Чориос, на остатки от прежней исправительной колонии. Таким образом общественности сообщили о неожиданном отъезде «Золотого Искусителя». Так или иначе, спор о дроидах едва ли был причиной его исчезновения. В конце концов, другие сенаторы, например Бэйл Органа, также выступили против этой меры. Но Ашгад уже был убран. Органа, Фанг Зар, или даже Мон Мотма не представляли такой опасности, как Ашгад; случай с последним потребовал более сильного «наказания», чем строгие политические меры, которые Палпатин принял против других сенаторов. «Золотой Искуситель» мог легко заставить других поддержать его. Возможно, получив время и пространство для маневров, Ашгад мог бы даже перевести на свою сторону достаточно сенаторов, чтобы вынести вотум недоверия Палпатину. Очевидно, Сидиус, использовав свой дар видеть возможные варианты будущего, решил перечеркнуть возможно гибельный вариант развития своего плана. Таким образом, Ашгад остался гнить на пустынной планете, под бесконечно сумрачным небом... Попытка убийства Бэйла Органы У Палпатина были также планы относительно судьбы Бэйла Органы. Органа был менее опасным — как казалось — чем Ашгад, но он был символом старого порядка, который Палпатин разрушал. Как и в случае с Ашгадом, было лучше уничтожать такие потенциальные угрозы в зародыше. Оппозиция в те дни (21 ДБЯ) победила за столом обсуждения о Постановлении о расширенной безопасности и принуждения, — законопроекте, который бы сконцентрировал еще большую власть в его руках. «Инцидент», который бы поставил под угрозу жизнь общественного деятеля, такого как Органа, мог бы встряхнуть Сенат и заставить его пересмотреть — а там уже и воплотить в жизнь законопроект. Органа со своим окружением летел назад в столицу после посещения его родной планеты — Алдераана. Космические пираты по наущению Сидиуса напали на крейсер Органы, пока тот был в пути. Мародеры успешно проникли на судно и были всего лишь на расстоянии одного коридора от непосредственного местонахождения Органы, однако после неожиданного вмешательства пары эскадронов джедайских истребителей пираты вынуждены были уйти. Многие из них, не успев удрать, были уничтожены, некоторых других схватили и вынудили сказать правду. После всего этого было достаточно лишь разрешить Палпатину повторно вынести на рассмотрение Постановление о безопасности и принуждении. И, действительно, Сенат был столь оскорблён нападением, что настоял, чтобы это постановление было повторно рассмотрено. Последняя песня Финиса Валорума Это случилось тогда, когда предшественник Палпатина Финис Валорум внезапно появился вновь. Валорум наблюдал за действиями Палпатина на общественном и частном фронте на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не исчезнуть, как противники канцлера вроде Ашгада. Возможно, вынесение на рассмотрение Постановления о принуждении стало последней соломинкой, и Валорум начал действовать. Но у Палпатина были повсюду шпионы, ими были даже простые управляющие дроиды, работающие в резиденции Органы в Доме Кантам, поэтому не удивительно, что не прошло много времени с визита Валорума к Органе, когда тирады Финиса достигли стола канцлера: Такие слова увеличили смелость Органы, так что следующим утром он показался, в приемной канцлера, чтобы показать, что он ни в коем случае не будет поддерживать Закон о принуждении и что он был бы не прочь выступить против Палпатина по этому вопросу. Канцлер ничего не сказал об этом, но он считал целесообразным давать чаевые только самому необходимому количеству людей и сделал Органу крайним: Лорд Сидиус вынес смертный приговор Валоруму; ранее тот был уже опозорен, но по прошествии одиннадцати лет многое изменилось; видя, к чему в конечном счете привели выборы Палпатина, некоторые сенаторы стали сочувствовать Валоруму, — что было опасно для канцлера. Решение сита заключалось в том, чтобы заставить Финиса сейчас же замолчать, ведь большинство всё ещё считали его за озлобленного старого бывшего политика, о котором никто не будет заботиться. Его распоряжение, конечно, можно считать действительно правильным исходом дела… Взрыв «Звезды Искина» и гибель Валорума Обстоятельства взрыва (21 ДБЯ), который разрушил грузовой корабль «Звезда Искина» и повлёк за собой смерть всех на борту, включая Финиса Валорума, стали известны только после того, как джедаи начали расследование, тем самым раскрыв детали. Фактически, бомбежка была выполнена убийцей-анзати по имени Садже Таша, обосновавшейся на Корусанте; ей часто приходилось выполнять важные, серьёзные политические убийства. Дарт Сидиус — или лично, или через своего ученика Дарта Тирануса, — проинструктировал Сору Балка — одного из помощников Тирануса — поработать с коррумпированным сенатором Виенто, чтобы нанять Ташу. Как только Валорум сел на корабль, Таша отвела его в укромное место. Она была анзати — было недостаточно убить его: она также должна была выпить из него «суп». Но раны, оставленные хоботами анзати, были заметными, и было бы плохо, если бы его тело обнаружили с такими отметинами. Эта мысль могла прийти в голову к Таше, и в конечном счете к Сидиусу. Установка сильновзрывчатого вещества в судне решило проблему. Палпатин планировал этот инцидент; и, вероятно, Таше приказали разрушить судно: подобное происшествие было необходимо, чтобы воплотить в жизнь Закон о принуждении. Если пиратское нападение на крейсер Органы не удалось, то террористический инцидент в самой столице сделал свое дело. После того как «Звезда Искина» поднялась из доков в небо Корусанта, бомба Таши взорвалась — грузовик стал шататься в воздухе и снижаться. В конце концов, судно ударилось об тротуар на Площади Джейда на большой скорости, полностью разрушившись. И в дополнение к тысячам мертвых там же был похоронен нужный труп, — столь обугленный, что на нем — если его вообще можно было бы извлечь из останков судна — при всем желании невозможно было бы найти следы хоботов анзати. Голосование за Постановление о расширенной безопасности и принуждении Эффект вышеупомянутой трагедии был всем, чего, возможно, желал Палпатин; на следующий день после инцидента сенатор Аск Аак взял слово и стал убеждать собрание поддержать решение о резолюции. Аак говорил, что роль любого правительства состоит в том, чтобы защитить своих граждан, а правительству, неспособному к этому, нужно предоставить необходимые средства. Аак получил оглушительные аплодисменты. Палпатину оставалось только призвать всех к тишине и, как всегда, скромно принять то, что они более чем желали дать ему. Бэйл Органа хотел в этот момент подать свой голос. Палпатин ожидал этого и заранее решил просто позволить человеку высказаться. Победить его в споре сейчас было бы очень хорошо. Так что когда Мас Амедда попытался временно закрыть вопрос, утверждая, что Органа не был официально зарегистрирован и потому не имеет права голоса, то Палпатин сдержал его, затем встал там, успокоенный тем, что Органа перекрикивал множестно обвинений в измене и пытался отважно остановить его. Таким образом Органа открыто объявил себя врагом. Сенат единогласно проголосовал за принятие резолюции, и Постановление о расширенной безопасности и принуждении стало республиканским законом. Но Палпатин всё ещё производил впечатление кроткого политического деятеля, который был великодушен к своим противникам, в победе или поражении. После голосования он подошел к Органе и Мон Мотме и предложил свои добродушные поздравления. Он не мог быть обвинён в том, что Красные охранники, окружающие его, через маску уставились на Органу и придали его добрым словам легкий аромат угрозы. Палпатин вместе со своими охранниками оставил их. Он знал: за его спиной они будут обсуждать свои следующие действия против него; но он был беззаботен. После заметных исчезновений Ашгада и Валорума было бы слишком странно, если бы Органа и Мотма также исчезли, но у него в распоряжении было испытанное политическое оружие. И ему были бы нужны они; Бэйл посвятил себя постоянным спорам с Палпатином. Эта борьба ещё не была военной; Органа также использовал свое естественное оружие — политические и ораторские навыки. Хотя сенатор и перестал уважать Палпатина, но только через несколько лет он был вынужден задуматься о вооруженном восстании. left|thumb|150px|Палпатин во время переговоров с хаттами. Переговоры с хаттами Спустя несколько месяцев после того как Энакин Скайуокер прошел джедайские испытания, Палпатин помог спроектировать сепаратистский заговор, который бы настроил Джаббу Хатта против Республики с помощью похищения его сына Ротты, обвинив в этом некоего джедая. Падме прибыла к нему и узнала, что Энакин был подставлен хаттами, а затем (хотя Палпатин и отговаривал её от этого) уехала связаться с Зиро, дядей Джаббы. Падме узнала, что Зиро сговорился с Дуку и объяснила ситуацию Джаббе. В результате план провалился, но его исход всё равно удовлетворил Сидиуса как канцлера, так как Джабба разрешил Республике перемещаться по хаттским гиперпространственным маршрутам.''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novelization Ловушка на Вжуне В это время Сидиус и Тиранус устроили ловушку для гранд-мастера Йоды. Дуку отправил сообщение Йоде, заявив, что он зашёл слишком далеко и что Йода должен приехать на встречу на Вжун, чтобы обсудить перемирие. В действительности Дуку просто намеревался убить Йоду. Чтобы улучшить план, Палпатин также послал на Вжун Скайуокера и Кеноби.Йода: Свидание с тьмой В штаб-квартире Дуку во Дворце Молр Йода попытался убедить Дуку отречься от Сидиуса. Дуку, казалось, рассматривал предложение, как вдруг ему сообщили, что прибыли Скайуокер и Кеноби; по резервному плану Палпатина Дуку должен был казаться колебавшимся. Обвинив Йоду в предательстве, Дуку убежал, оставшись верным Сидиусу. Декрет об управлении сектором thumb|right|180px|Верховный канцлер во время [[Битва на Корусанте (Войны клонов)|Битвы на Корусанте.]] На протяжении всей войны Палпатин назначал подчиняющихся ему губернаторов каждый раз, когда отвлекался от дел Сепаратистского мира. Несколько случаев, выступая за многие другие, говорят многое. После того как местное восстание освободило Эсселес, Палпатин назначил Гриффа Такела губернатором (21 ДБЯ), вместо того чтобы восстановить сенатора Габриала Атанна. В тот же самый месяц он сделал то же самое на Брентаале IV, временная власть на котором была сосредоточена в руках тирана Джеррода Маклайна, начиная с его освобождения годом прежде. Вместо того чтобы восстанавливать сенатора Арселя Мосбри, Палпатин арестовал его за роль в разрешении сепаратистам захватить Брентааль в первую очередь, и Маклайн стал постоянным губернатором. Даже тогда его критики уже размышляли, что канцлер сделает так всюду и это было только вопросом времени. В заключительные дни войны (19 ДБЯ) Палпатин выпустил Декрет об управлении сектором, который устанавил губернаторов на всех мирах-участников республики. Этот аргумент он приводил своим критикам и чувствовал, что это было правильным подходом. Увеличенная координация в системе и на уровне сектора казалась заметным движением в ходе войны. Палпатин теперь непосредственно управлял всеми системами. С привычным одобрением находящихся в его руке сверхквалифицированного большинства сенаторов он не потратил впустую времени в отправке своих отсортированных вручную губернаторов к соответствующим системам. Фактически, они прибыли прежде, чем высохли чернила на декрете. И, чтобы гарантировать, что планетарные поселения приняли губернаторов без слишком больших жалоб, он дал каждому из них полный полк клонов — силы безопасности; он сказал, что это будет более чем чем достаточным, чтобы держать местных жителей тихими. Поиски Дарта Сидиуса Поскольку доверие Палпатину продолжало рушиться, он продолжал управлять Конфедерацией через графа Дуку, который возглавил нападение на Камино, чтобы гарантировать, что галактика будет заперта в конфликте в течение многих лет. Дуку также начал обучение своих Тёмных Помощников, чтобы помочь с военной экономикой и возрождением ситов. Из-за неясного послевоенного будущего Совет джедаев начал подозревать кого-то от Правящих Кругов, в особенности Сате Пестажа, — что кто-то из них был «Дартом Сидиусом», существование которого граф Дуку открыл мастеру Кеноби на Джеонозисе. Они начали подозревать это после первой битвы на Като Неймодии, в 19 ДБЯ, на третьем году войны. Силы республики прод руководством капитана Джана Додонны захватили мехно-стул вице-короля Ганрая, который привел их к укрытию Сидиуса, зданию ЛиМерч, в промышленном ройоне на Корусанте, а затем, в свою очередь, приведя к апартаментам Палпатина и его советника в доме 500 по Республиканской улице. Факты о сите стали неоценимыми. Палпатин знал, что конец — рядом, и поручил большинству галактического капитального флота защиты уничтожить то, что он постоянно называл Триадой Зла. В то же самое время, его альтер-эго приказало, чтобы киборг генерал Гривус использовал секретные гиперпространственные пути через Глубокое Ядро, чтобы прямо напасть на Корусант. Кульминация его многолетнего плана началась. «Похищенный» thumb|left|300px|Палпатин схвачен [[Гривусом.]] В хаосе сражения генерал Гривус тайно похитил Палпатина из его бункера; Главнокомандующий армией дроидов в течение закрытого, ограниченного пространством преследования по коридорам и улицам убил многих из телохранителей канцлера и джедаев на пути. Однако, благодаря его собственному плану, Палпатин был «похищен». Оби-Ван Кеноби и Энакин Скайуокер получили приказ лететь на Корусант из разрушенного мира Тите, тем самым вынудив их прекратить охоту на графа Дуку (который был на этой системе), чтобы спасти канцлера. Они, в конечном счете, нашли Палпатина, привязанного к стулу в генеральской рубке флагмана Гривуса, «Незримой Длани». Прежде, чем они успели спасти канцлера, в рубке появился граф Дуку, и началась дуэль. В действительности, это сражение было просто тестом отношения Энакина к тёмной стороне — в конфронтации с графом Дуку. Граф знал, что этот поединок был подстроен, чтобы привести Энакина к тёмной стороне, но он не знал, что он должен будет погибнуть для достижения этой цели. Палпатин убедил его в том, что после того как Дуку сам незаметно позволит Энакину победить его (но не убить!), он и Палпатин вместе убедили бы Скайуокера перейти на тёмную сторону. Дуку в таком случае сдался бы, обвинил бы генерала Гривуса во всех злодеяних сепаратистов и затем появился бы как почтенный лидер новой армии ситов и как правая рука Палпатина. Однако Дуку забыл об правиле Бейна: ситов могло быть только двое. В течение дуэли Палпатин тайно поддерживал Энакина. После того как Оби-Ван был оглушен графом, Скайуокер продолжал бороться. Когда Энакин отрубил обе руки Дуку и тот встал на колени, Палпатин впервые за время схватки заговорил и убедил Избранного убить Дуку. Тогда-то граф и понял, что он был ни чем иным как пешкой, инструментом в планах Сидиуса. Энакин сперва утверждал, что Дуку должен быть передан суду; однако после предупреждений Палпатина о том, что Дуку был «слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых», Энакин, наконец, отрубил голову Дуку, и его тело упало на пол. Это было другой победой Палпатина. Однако был и минус: сит не ожидал, что Дуку не сможет убить Кеноби и что Энакин откажется оставить его, без сознания, в рубке. Палпатин становится главнокомандующим Всего через день после битвы на Корусанте Закон о безопасности был принят Галактическим Сенатом. Закон о безопасности был лично написан Палпатином, но отдан лояльному сенатору, чтобы тот вынес его, — чтобы снова создать видимость того, что Сенат даёт ему власть против его желания. Номинально этот закон передал распоряжения Высшего Совета джедаев от Сената непосредственно канцлеру, таким образом наделяя его конституционной властью, могущей распустить Орден джедаев. Это также удалило контроль джедаев и сенаторов над вооружёнными силами Республики, наделяя канцлера властью давать прямые команды и называя его Главнокомандующим вооруженных сил Республики. Развязка (19 ДБЯ) Со временем джедаи стали терять доверие Палпатину, боясь последствий, которые может иметь для Республики его всё возрастающая власть. Со своей стороны, Сидиус сеял такие же зерна сомнения в душу Энакина Скайуокера. Юный Скайуокер видел во сне, что его жена, Падме Амидала, умирает при родах. Палпатин, вложивший подобное видение в разум Энакина, обещал молодому джедаю открыть тайну ситского знания сохранения и создания жизни, что — как утверждал Палпатин — является единственным способом спасти Падме (о браке Энакина и Падме канцлер узнал от Панаки, начальника Королевских сил безопасности Набу ). Палпатин незаметно для других подчинил себе Скайуокера и сделал своим представителем в Высшем совете джедаев. Совет неохотно согласился ввести Энакина в свой состав вместо мастера Эвена Пиетта, но ранг мастера ему не присвоил, что сильно разозлило Энакина. Конфликт разрастался, и, наконец, Энакин сообщил Мейсу Винду, что Палпатин на самом деле является Дартом Сидиусом, учителем-ситом, которого джедаи безуспешно искали тринадцать лет. Винду приказал Скайуокеру оставаться в Храме джедаев, а сам вместе с мастерами Сэси Тийном, Агеном Коларом и Китом Фисто отправился арестовывать канцлера. Палпатин сердечно, будто бы ничего не изменилось, приветствовал джедаяв, хотя знал, что развязка уже близка. Мейс уверенно активировал световой меч и объявил, что Палпатин арестован и его дальнейшую судьбу решит Сенат. «Я и есть Сенат», — процедил Палпатин и вытащил из рукава световой меч из электрума. Вспыхнул малиновый клинок, и через секунду мастера-джедаи поняли, что все эти годы ими манипулировали. Издав ситский клич, скорее животный, чем человеческий, Палпатин сделал выпад и убил Агена Колара и Сэси Тийна прежде, чем они успели защититься. Мастер Фисто продержался на пару секунд дольше, но также был сражен клинком сита. Остались только Мейс Винду и Дарт Сидиус, сошедшиеся в смертельном поединке на световых мечах. с Мейсом Винду в кабинете канцлера.]] Через несколько минут несмотря на великолепное владение мечом мастер-джедай сумел обезоружить лорда ситов, ударив в голову. Меч Палпатина вылетел в разбитое окно. В этот момент в кабинет вошел Энакин Скайуокер. Возможно, Палпатин чувствовал приближение Скайуокера с помощью Силы и лишь притворился побежденным, чтобы перетянуть его на свою сторону, зная, что единственный способ сделать Скайуокера своим учеником — это заставить выбирать между верностью Ордену и жаждой познать власть над жизнью и смертью. Попытки Палпатина защититься с помощью молний Силы были тщетны. Винду клинком меча отразил разряды в Палпатина, лицо лорда ситов оплавилось и деформировалось (хотя есть мнение, что лицо у него всегда было изуродованным). Голос Палпатина стал низким и каркающим, когда он обратился к Энакину за помощью. Мейс считал, что сит слишком опасен, чтобы оставлять его в живых, но Скайуокер уверил себя, что только Палпатин способен спасти его жену от смерти, увиденной им во сне. Молодой джедай должен был выбирать между джедаем, по-видимому, желавшим использовать свою силу во зло, и кажущимся слабым и беззащитным стариком. Энакин сделал выбор в пользу Сидиуса и отсёк Винду руку, сжимавшую меч. Сидиус тут же вскочил и выбросил Винду из окна мощным ударом молнии Силы. Рождение Дарта Вейдера на глазах у Энакина Скайуокера.]] Расправившись с Винду, Сидиус обратил внимание на Скайуокера. Наконец-то юный джедай превратился именно в того, каким его хотел видеть сит. Оторванный от Ордена джедаев и не имевший возможности вернуться, он был соучастником, хотя и ненамеренно, убийства Винду. Надеясь спасти жизнь своей жене, Скайуокер принёс в жертву соратника, в точности последовав принципу ситов, требовавшему убить кого-то из близких. Не найдя другого выхода, Скайуокер подчинился воле Сидиуса, попрося лишь об одном: найти способ спасти Падме. Чтобы сгладить переход на Тёмную сторону, Сидиус успокоил страхи и сомнения Энакина: Второй раз сит прямо пообещал Энакину, что Падме может избежать смерти. Это была уловка, призванная навсегда отвернуть Энакина от Ордена джедаев. И неважно, существовала ли такая возможность на самом деле. Энакин Скайуокер пал на колено и вверил себя ситу. Гибель Храма джедаев Как Мол и Тиранус, Вейдер должен был доказать свою верность с помощью решительных действий. Сидиус уже убедил его, что джедаи сговорились захватить власть над Республикой, поэтому было легко привести его к правильному выводу, напомнив, что джедаи не остановятся, пока Сидиус не умрет, — а кто тогда спасет Падме? Ради неё все джедаи до последнего должны умереть. Сидиус передал под командование Вейдера 501-й легион, специальный отряд солдат-клонов, давно подготовленный именно для подобных задач, и направил к Храму джедаев, над которым вскоре поднялось пламя пожара. Убивая самых беззащитных членов Ордена, которым клялся служить, Вейдер всё глубже связывал себя с ситами. Слабая надежда, что он ещё может вернуться к прежней жизни, превратилась в ничто. Но тем же самым он отсекал всё, что связывало его с женой. Амидала никогда бы не поняла и не простила его. Она даже потеряла желание жить и могла умереть, не пожелав бороться. .]] Новый ученик действовал отлично. К утру Вейдер и его солдаты утопили Храм в крови. Прежде чем отправиться в Административное здание Сената, Мейс Винду предупредил одного из членов Совета, Шаак Ти, о возможной контратаке, но её усилий не хватило, чтобы остановить целый легион отборных воинов. Многие джедаи отсутствовали, и лишь малая их часть находилась в Храме. Почти без сопротивления Вейдер и клоны выкосили младших джедаев и их наставников. Потери джедаев были невосполнимы. Когда Вейдер и 501-й легион (позднее переименованный в «Кулак Вейдера») закончили штурм, Храм джедаев, хранилище 25-вековой истории Ордена, превратился в дымящиеся развалины. Изначально планировалось уничтожить здание, но по какой-то причине Палпатин решил не разрушать его до основания. Ходили слухи, что император хотел превратить его в свою новую резиденцию, но впоследствии Дворец императора, символ славы его владельца, был возведен в другом месте. Возможно, Палпатин просто хотел оставить руины Храма памятником самонадеянности Ордена джедаев и тому, как он стал жертвой хитрости сита. Приказ 66 Пока Вейдер «вычищал» Храм, Сидиус занялся остальными джедаями. После тысячелетий подготовки настало время для мести. Инструментом стала конечно же Великая армия. Клонов снабжали списком приказов, соответствующих различным чрезвычайным ситуациям. Одним из них был Приказ 66: если джедаи окажутся втянуты в мятеж против Республики, клоны должны с ними расправиться. Приказ 66 не был заложен каминоанцами в разум клонов, и решение о введении его в действие принималось верховной властью. Джедаи не могли знать о наступлении момента, они тесно сплотились с клонами и забыли, что те служат не им, а Республике. Она, а не Совет джедаев, отдавала приказы Великой армии, и солдаты обязаны были им следовать беспрекословно, даже если от них требовали убить непосредственного командира. коммандеру Коди.]] Вернувшись в свой личный кабинет, Сидиус установил на голокомме специальную частоту и связался с клонами-коммандерами, чтобы передать лишь одно распоряжение: исполнить Приказ 66. Каждый раз повторяя эти слова, он становился всё довольнее и довольнее. Палпатин чувствовал, как Тёмная сторона становится сильнее со смертью каждого джедая.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novelization На тысячах фронтов, раскиданных по сотням планет, джедаи оказывались лицом к лицу против собственных бойцов. Практически все клоны выполнили приказ. Официальная оценка указывает, что из примерно десяти тысяч джедаев после первой атаки выжило менее сотни, то есть 99 % Ордена было уничтожено одним махом.Casualty Report: Order 66 Известен лишь один случай — на Мурхане, — когда клоны отказались выполнить приказ и позволили своей жертве сбежать. Очевидно, служба плечом к плечу с джедаями что-то изменила в тех клонах. Император примерно наказал «изменников», поручив это Вейдеру, — чтобы больше никто из клонов не забывал, кто их хозяин. Помимо этого единичного случая несколько десятков джедаев — как предполагал Палпатин — могли выжить в бойне либо скрывшись от преследователей, либо победив их; но это не имело значения: их можно было найти и уничтожить позднее. Однако следовало бы уделить этому больше внимания, поскольку благодаря усилиям двоих из выживших — Йоды и Оби-Вана Кеноби — Палпатин в конце концов был повержен. Сидиус был так обрадован долгожданной победой, что после Приказа 66 самолично отправился на руины Храма, чтобы увидеть плоды своего труда и попрыгать на останках пяти башен . Он не мог не пойти: такой долгой и упорной была проделанная работа. В Зале тысячи фонтанов Палпатин нашел Вейдера, разбиравшегося с небольшой группой янлингов и их защитником, Цином Драллигом. Вейдер приветствовал учителя, преклонив колено, а Сидиус оценил его действия: «Ты всё делаешь правильно, мой новый ученик. Твои способности превосходят способности прежних ситов. Теперь, лорд Вейдер, иди и верни Империи покой». Ситы снова разделились; Вейдер отправился выполнять новое задание. Не всё ещё было окончено: в живых оставались лидеры сепаратистов. Конец Конфедерации независимых систем После побега с Утапау лидеры сепаратистов и их помощники спрятались в хорошо защищенном бункере на Мустафаре, где стали ждать новых указаний Сидиуса. Чтобы успокоить их, Сидиус не пожалел тёплых слов и обещаний хорошей награды. Но, как всегда, они запросили дополнительную защиту. Находясь в своем кабинете, Палпатин получил сообщение с Мустафара. Сначала он подумал, что что-то пошло не так: сигналов оттуда пока не ожидалось. Нажав кнопку ответа, Палпатин увидел фигуру Нута Ганрея и остальных членов Совета сепаратистов. Тогда он понял, что Вейдер ещё не прибыл. .]] Сидиус выдержал доклад Ганрея — последний, как он надеялся, — о том, как развивается ситуация, и почти автоматически поздравил вице-короля с успехом и пообещал, что его новый ученик обо всех позаботится. Двусмысленность этих слов понравилась Сидиусу . Вейдер явно не собирался предстать перед сепаратистами с мешком денег, у него была заготовлена иная «награда». Сидиус хотел отключить связь с Мустафаром, но решил, что лучше оставить канал открытым, чтобы наблюдать за развязкой событий. Вейдер вскоре появился; зная коды системы безопасности, которые предоставил Сидиус, он приземлился, не вызвав подозрений охранных систем. С Корусанта Сидиус с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Совет приветствовал Вейдера. Вейдер был вне зоны обзора, но по лицам сепаратистов, выражение которых сменилось с удивления на страх, всё стало понятно. На голограмме промелькнул синий клинок Вейдера и пролетели части Поггля Меньшего. Остальные вышли из оцепенения и попытались убежать. Их отчаянные крики были слышны до тех пор, пока не оборвалась связь. Удовлетворению Сидиуса было объяснение: тринадцать лет назад Сидиус говорил Дарту Молу, каким замечательными будет день, когда он сможет избавиться от «неймодианского отродья». Сидиус передал новые инструкции Вейдеру: деактивировать армию дроидов. Тот выполнил приказ, и сигнал на отключение через ГолоНет распространился по всей Галактике. Боевые дроиды остановились, армия Конфедерации незвисимых существ перестала существовать. Война клонов, самый разрушительный конфликт в Галактике за тысячи лет, завершилась. Рождение Галактической Империи Новый порядок.]] Палпатину оставалось сделать последний шаг: получить поддержку Сената, и он созвал чрезвычайную сессию, чтобы объявить о джедайском мятеже. Чтобы не пугать присутствующих, он скрыл повреждённое лицо под капюшоном. Он мог бы появиться в обычной мантии, но для такого дня требовалось особое, запоминающееся облачение. Палпатин выбрал тёмно-бардовую одежду, напоминавшую одежду ситов. Она вполне подходила, чтобы стать коронационной мантией. Сенат увидел шрамы, изуродовавшие лицо Палпатина, а вместо цепких, но дружелюбных голубых глаз обнаружил жёсткие жёлтые, сверлящие и какие угодно, но не дружелюбные. Всю оставшуюся жизнь это лицо можно будет видеть только в сумраке капюшона, а глаза станут самой приметной и запоминающейся его частью. Галактика, в конце концов, смирится с этим лицом: статуи и портреты не будут скрывать действительности. Как и ожидал Палпатин, эти увечья были восприняты как свидетельства жертвенности и преданности народу. Сенаторы узнали, что джедаи не просто хотели убить Палпатина, но и готовились совершить переворот, отобрав власть у Сената. В доказательство была заслушана запись из кабинета канцлера, на которой Мейс Винду называл Палпатина ситом. И хотя это подносилось как заговор против Республики, Палпатин прямо не опроверг слова мастера-джедая. Но он обвинил джедаев в том, что они три десятилетия манипулировали Галактикой. Их марионетки-сенаторы (естественно, оппозиция канцлеру) обвиняли правительство в коррупции, чтобы расшатать Республику. Через Дуку они создали сепаратистское движение и втянули Республику в войну. Через Сайфо-Диаса они заказали создание армии клонов. С помощью этого, как объяснил Палпатин, джедаи собирались ослабить Республику и прямо выступить против Сената. Палпатин использовал давно копившееся недоверие и негодование в отношении джедаев, которое он во многом подогревал собственными силами, чтобы подтвердить то, что для многих стало незыблемым: война — не более чем интрига джедаев. На фоне возмущения джедаями было просто объявить Приказ 66 необходимой мерой. Те, кто знал джедаев с лучшей стороны и мог их защитить, включая большую часть сенатской оппозиции, не могли сказать свое слово. Большинство было явно настроено против них. Кроме того, они видели шоктруперов, расположившихся в зале якобы для защиты канцлера. Все как один, представители оппозиции затаили дыхание. Объявив об окончании войны и разоблачении стоявших за ней «тайных сил», Палпатин должен был сдержать обещание и отказаться от чрезвычайных полномочий. Он должен был уйти с поста канцлера и отправиться в отставку на Набу. Но у Палпатины были другие планы. Подтвердились самые худшие опасения: изменение конституции продолжится, если основной закон вообще не будет переписан. Ещё страшнее было то, что не Сенат станет управлять, а Сенатом будут управлять. Многим было всё равно: они знали, в чьих руках власть, и их лояльность в будущем могла быть вознаграждена. А те, кому всё равно не было, помнили о вооружённых клонах. Палпатин продолжал, искусно вспоминая о славе былых империй и их роли в уставшей и разобщенной Галактике. В последующие два десятилетия проводились жестокие подавления любых проявлений недовольства новым режимом: запугивания, аресты, казни, уничтожения городов и даже целых планет. Палпатин пошел бы и дальше: стал бы уничтожать целые звёздные системы, если бы его власть продалжалась и дальше. Но через несколько лет о себе заявил Альянс повстанцев; а сейчас его основатели — Бэйл Органа и Мон Мотма — не имели другого выбора, кроме как поддержать императора: живые, они могли принести больше пользы, чем мёртвые. Подкупленные обещаниями безопасности, справедливости и мира, а может, просто запуганные, сенаторы единогласно поддержали Палпатина. Так появилась Галактическая Империя.Star Wars Insider 84 Последний бой Ордена джедаев Палпатин сражается с Йодой в зале Сената.]] Оби-Ван Кеноби и Йода, в конце концов, узнали о предательстве и обмане. Они выяснили, что Энакин Скайуокер, ставший Вейдером, и его клоны убили всех в Храме джедаев: мастеров, рыцарей и младших джедаев. Оби-Ван просил старого мастера не заставлять его сражаться с бывшим падаваном, но выбора не было: Йода знал, что Сидиус слишком силён для Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван отправился за Энакином на Мустафар, а Йода нашел Сидиуса в здании Сената на Корусанте. Тёмный лорд ситов и гранд-мастер Ордена джедаев сошлись в непримиримой схватке, в результате которой была разрушена значительная часть зала заседаний. Оба стоили друг друга, показывая мощь и знание Силы и искусство боя на световых мечах. Сражение окончилось ничьей, когда мощный заряд молнии Силы вернулся к Палпатину и отбросил сражавшихся друг от друга. Сидиус смог взобраться на летающую плаформу, а Йода упал вниз. Мастер-джедай осознал, что Палпатина нельзя победить в открытом противостоянии и возобновление поединка приведет лишь к поражению. Йода бежал. «В изгнание отправлюсь я», — заявил он Бэйлу Органе, вывезшему его на своем спидере. Император Палпатин выждал, пока шоктруперы прочешут здание, а когда тело Йоды найдено не было, потребовал удвоить усилия, и разрешил, если понадобится, взорвать Сенат. Но других действий он не предпринял, и это стало ошибкой, впоследствии стоившей ему жизни. Однако обвинять в этом Палпатина не следует: у него появились другие, более важные проблемы. Превращение Вейдера Сражение Кеноби с Вейдером закончилось иначе. Мастер-джедай одолел бывшего падавана, нанеся ему страшные раны и оставив умирать. Со скоростью, доступной только императору, Палпатин поспешил на Мустафар и нашел своего ученика, обгоревшего, но живого. е.]] Даже оказавшись рядом, разозленный Сидиус колебался: одна его часть хотела позволить тому, что осталось от Вейдера, сгореть дотла, поскольку даже выжив, он останется калекой, потеряв былую мощь. Даже Тёмной стороне требовалась живая плоть, чтобы проявиться, а этого у Вейдера оставалось слишком мало. Каков бы ни был исход, Вейдер перестал быть совершенным продолжателем дела ситов и не мог исполнить пророчества. Но с другой стороны, даже искалеченный, Вейдер оставался силен и теперь не было джедаев, которые могли бы ему противостоять. И Сидиус решил спасти своего ученика. Он подошел к нему, положил руку на лоб и с помощью Тёмной стороны стал поддерживать жизнь Вейдера, пока шоктруперы готовили медицинскую капсулу для перевозки его на Корусант. В задней каюте шаттла в капсуле находился Вейдер, рядом находилась Красная охрана. Сидиус сидел перед Вейдером и поддерживал в нем жизнь, используя Силу и все доступные медицинские средства, и боролся с собственными мыслями. «Что если Энакин умрет?» – думал он. Хотя он чуть не оставил ученика на Мустафаре, Сидиус нашел в себе малую толику привязанности, которой никогда не имел к Молу или Тиранусу. Возможно, дело было в уникальном потенциале Вейдера. Найти другое существо, хотя бы вполовину столь же сильное, как Скайуокер, и столь же перспективное, было невозможно. Было чудом, что Вейдер выжил. с едва живым Дартом Вейдером.]] Прибыв в столицу, в Центр восстановительной хирургии императора Палпатина, Сидиус приказал снабдить Вейдера протезами. Этот долгий и мучительный процесс Вейдер должен был перенести, пребывая в сознании, чтобы через боль обрести новую мощь. Когда тело было восстановлено, а жизнедеятельность стала поддерживать специальная система, Вейдер спросил о Падме. Неясно, что знал Палпатин, но, видимо, он считал, что Вейдер в ярости убил Падме. Это позволяло окончательно сломить Энакина Скайуокера, и Палпатин сообщил ему об этом. Превращение Вейдера завершилось. Впав от неприятной новости в ярость, он разбил хирургические инструменты в зоне досягаемости и даже попытался убить Сидиуса. Но из этого ничего не вышло: ранения сделали его вдвое слабее и не позволяли противостоять лорду ситов. В конце концов, Вейдер сдался, поняв, что только Палпатин согласится его принять. Сидиус был доволен: один из самых сильных ситов всех времён родился в боли и страданиях, и этот сит был его учеником. Тем временем Йода и Оби-Ван удалились в изгнание. Детей Энакина также разделили: Лею увёз на Алдераан Бейл Органа, а Люка Скайуокера забрал Оби-Ван, чтобы оставить в семье сводного брата Энакина, Оуэна Ларса на Татуине. Их существование оставалось тайной для Палпатина. Правление Императора (19 ДБЯ–4 ПБЯ) Тайный ученик thumb|250px|right|Палпатин на борту строящейся «[[Звезда Смерти I|Звезды Смерти».]] В 3 ДБЯ обучение Галена Марека почти завершилось, и Дарт Вейдер дал ему ряд заданий, чтобы доказать его готовность: убить скрывающихся джедаев и одержать победы в дуэлях с имитациями ситских духов Дарта Десолоуса и Дарта Фобоса. Чтобы скрыть свое существование от Императора, Гален Марек убивал всех, кто попадался ему на пути, как повстанцев, так и имперцев. Его последним заданием было найти и убить Шаак Ти — последнего члена Совета джедаев, не считая Оби-Вана Кеноби и самого Дарта Вейдера. Марек справился с поставленной задачей, но по возвращению на «Палач» его и Вейдера окружил флот Императора. Вейдер напал на своего ученика и, по приказу Палпатина (на самом деле, это был Прокси, голодроид Старкиллера), с помощью Силы выбросил того в иллюминатор. Тем не менее, это было уловкой: дроид подобрал тело Старкиллера и забрал его на лечение. 6 месяцев спустя вылечившийся Гален получил новое задание от Вейдера: собрать армию врагов Императора, чтобы противостоять мастеру-ситу. В конце концов, Вейдер захватил повстанцев и рассказал Галену, что всё это было подстроено Сидиусом, чтобы выявить предателей. Шокированный Гален бежал и присоединился к повстанцам и джедаям, на этот раз по своей воле. Через некоторое время Старкиллер сразился с Лордами ситов на борту практически достроенной Звезды Смерти; Сидиус был поражен тем, что ему удалось победить Вейдера. Дарт Сидиус, обычно использовавший своих союзников до тех пор, пока они не теряли своей ценности, был рад, что Гален вышел победителем в дуэли. После Мустафара, Император видел в Вейдере лишь тень его прошлого я: Энакина Скайуокера. Годами Палпатин мучился тем фактом, что он потратил целую жизнь, чтобы найти ученика уровня Энакина Скайуокера, и как только он преуспел, его приз стал «больше машиной, чем человеком», это разрушило все надежды Палпатина сделать из Вейдера самого сильного сита за все историю. В Галене Сидиус увидел возможность исполнить свою мечту. Победив своего учителя, Гален доказал, что может стать превосходным учеником, которого Сидиус искал. Почувствовав намерения Темного Лорда, Кота, с помощью телекинеза, вырвал у него световой меч и в попытке сразить его, но Император выпустил Силовую молнию в наступающего джедая. Он уже собирался убить генерала, когда подошел Гален. Используя Силу, Гален бросил осколки транспаристали и обломки в Императора, которому пришлось прекратить свою атаку. Пара сошлась в мощной битве Силой, Гарен питавший свою силу гневом, пришел к выводу, что Палпатин стоял за каждым шагом Вейдера, начиная с его обнаружения на Кашиике. Палпатин подтвердил это, сказал, что Вейдер никогда не действовал в одиночку. Хихикая, Палпатин упал на колени и призывал Марека добить его. С помощью уговоров Коты, Гален сопротивился соблазну вернуться на путь Ситов и пощадил Императора. Как только Гален собрался уйти, Палпатин вскочил на ноги и выпустил ситскую молнию в Коту. Гален, чтобы спасти своего друга, встал перед ним и отразил сколько смог. Задыхаясь, Гален создал взрыв, с помощью Силы, и задержал Палпатина, чтобы захваченные лидеры повстанцев смогли сбежать. 250px|thumb|left|[[Гален Марек|Марек отражает молнии Силы Палпатина.]] Палпатин не обрадовался смерти Галена Марека. Он представлял своего другое будущее для мальчика, как, однажды, для Энакина. Гален должен был собрать повстанцев, чтобы они были раскрыты и уничтожены, вместо этого его смерть вдохновила их на полномасштабную войну против Галактической Империи. Император потерял последователя Вейдера, который должен был стать его заменой. Потеря кого-то с потенциалом Галена и а так же оставшийся ученик-киборг, стало серьезным ударом для Сидиуса. В конце концов, смерть Галена и побег лидеров повстанцев, привели Дарта Сидиуса к мудрому выводу, что если он не уничтожит каждого повстанца, они разрушат Империю, и даже Орден Ситов. После смерти Марека, Императору ни осталось ничего другого, как искать нового ученика, а затем избавиться от Вейдера, как это было с Дартом Тиранусом. Однако инцидент с Мареком отдалил Императора и Вейдера еще больше, чем раньше. Как и Тирануса, Вейдера предали из-за нового молодого и сильного ученика. И это не последний раз, когда Император попытается заменить полумеханического Лорда ситов на кого-то более стоящего: доказательством этого является грядущая схвтака между тёмными владыками и Люком Скайуокером. Адепты Тёмной стороны и мятеж Трахты Во время своего правления Палпатин с помощью тёмной стороны связывался со шрифтутом далекой Империей сси-рууви. Император появлялся в снах шрифтута и утверждал, что является правителем Империи в Центре галактики. Палпатин предлагал шрифтуту предоставить объекты для высасывания энергии в обмен на боевых дроидов. В результате в 4 ПБЯ произошло вторжение сси-рууви на Бакуру. Император Палпатин также принял на службу большое число чувствительных к Силе агентов. Эти существа, Адепты тёмной стороны, не входили в число официальных имперских организаций, но подчинялись напрямую Палпатину или, при необходимости, лорду Вейдеру. Палпатин собирался поставить адептов на ключевые должности, но их число было слишком мало. Как адепты вписывались в ситское Правило двух, неясно. Фактически, Палпатин и Вейдер оставались единственными, кто называл себя лордами ситов, а адепты были незначительным исключением. Также возможно, что конец Республики и уничтожение джедаев (по крайней мере, предполагавшееся) могло дать Палпатину право отменить Правило двух. И поскольку адепты не изучали секретные знания, их нельзя было считать настоящими ситами. В 1 ДБЯ Палпатин и Вейдер стали целью заговора нескольких имперских офицеров, во главе которых стоял гранд-мофф Трахта. Трахта считал ситов глупым пережитком и считал, что Империей не может править религиозный орден из двух человек. Заговорщики собирались использовать измененных штурмовиков, подчинявшихся только им, чтобы уничтожить лордов ситов. Однако план провалился из-за внутренних разногласий. Непосредственно перед Первой битвой за Татуин Палпатин лично прибыл на Ботауи с отрядом элитных имперских стражей, чтобы наказать ботанов-предателей, которые передали Каласту секретные сведения. Здесь император узнал, что «Тантив IV», на которой находится украденная информация, направляется к Татуину''Star Wars: Empire at War. Новый порядок в действии (0 ДБЯ) Роспуск Сената С самого начала Палпатин искал повод избавиться от Сената. Первая причина этому была чисто символическая: он не мог оставить даже след былой Республики. Вторая причина была политической: некоторые сенаторы продолжали противостоять Палпатину. Подавляющее большинство старалось держать их в рамках, и они понимали, что создают лишь видимость демократии. Палпатин устранял недовольных, но на их месте появлялись новые. Более того, как подозревал император, оппозиция помогала повстанцам деньгами, информацией и снабжением.Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' Палпатин выжидал, пока не настало нужное время, постоянно подтачивая власть политических противников. Наконец, в 0 ДБЯ, время пришло. Замена Сенату была подготовлена: губернаторы, моффы и гранд-моффы заняли свои места, а войска, как обычно, подчинялись императору без лишних вопросов. Немедленно были выданы ордера на арест всех подозреваемых в связях с повстанцами. Штурмовики вломились в Сенат и захватили сотни существ. Некоторых, чьи связи с Восстанием были доказаны, больше никто никогда не видел.Heroes & Rogues На следующее утро оставшиеся на свободе сенаторы, не зная о произошедшем, пришли на рабочие места, но только чтобы увидеть двери запертыми. Кто-то попытался обратиться напрямую к Палпатину, но им было сказано, что доступ во дворец ограничен на время чрезвычайного положения. Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 Многие участвовали в наделении императора полномочиями. Но и они были арестованы и брошены в тюрьмы. Многие, кто был выпущен, покинули Корусант и вернулись на родные планеты, чтобы в покое – и изоляции – прожить остаток жизни. Небольшое число бывших сенаторов, те, что наиболее рьяно поддерживали Палпатина, было щедро вознаграждено: им сохранили жизнь и предоставили новые должности. Многие надели богато украшенные одежды и влились в разрастающиеся ряды имперских советников. Палпатин добил остатки Конституции. Новая пирамидальная структура заняла её место с императором, стоящим на вершине, гранд-моффами, идущими ниже и управляющими сверхсекторами, затем моффами – правителями секторов, и, наконец, губернаторами отдельных миров. Все они были обязаны карьерой императору и полностью его поддерживали. Но даже сейчас Палпатин предпочел иметь больше гарантий. Он успокоился лишь внедрив на всех уровнях КОМПОНП. Несмотря на всю власть гранд-моффов и моффов, за их спинами маячил КОМПОНП, обладавший ещё большей властью. А за ними стояла Звезда Смерти, утверждавшая волю императора посредством оружия. Примерное наказание Палпатин не менее тщательно разбирался с сенаторами, успевшими покинуть Корусант. Одним из них была Канна Омонда, сменившая Мон Мотму в качестве представителя от Чандрилы. Многие сенаторы надеялись, что Омонда вступится за них. Но Омонда не видела в этом смысла и не пыталась встретиться с Палпатином, а вместо этого стала одной из немногих сенаторов, покинувших Корусант до того, как петля затянулась. Но на прощание она нанесла удар, обратившись к прессе во время посадки на транспорт, отправлявшийся на Чандрилу. Омонда покинула столицу как раз во время: её коллег арестовали. Но Палпатин не мог позволить ей просто так уйти. Он направил к Чандриле «почетный эскорт» из трех имперских звёздных разрушителей, чтобы вернуть сенатора на Корусант для короткого разговора с высшим инквизитором Холмером. Чандрильцы поняли намек: если сенатор не вернется, «эскорт» атакует планету. Омонда оказалась в Инквизиториусе. Вскоре она призналась в измене, раскрыв дознавателям имена тех, кому передавала секретные сведения. Ночь признаний после данных перед ужином замечаний позволила Палпатину вновь надеть перед прессой отлично подогнанную маску благожелательности. Публичная казнь Омонды должна была стать частью традиционной новогодней фестивальной недели (1 ПБЯ), но была отменена из-за «соображений безопасности». Конкретную причину не называли, но, по-видимому, правительство боялось, что повстанцы или их сторонники могут испортить мероприятие. Даже без публичной демонстрации ужасающая сила Нового порядка проявилась в полную силу. Традиционный парад прошел мимо балкона дворца, где появился Палпатин, сопровождаемый Вейдером и множеством заместителей. Поскольку Палпатин не находился на балконе постоянно, возможно, он посетил Омонду перед смертью или наблюдал за казнью.Star Wars Adventure Journal 5 Также известно замечание Палпатина, что если Чандрила благодарит его за доброту, подсылая одного за другим предателей, не будет ли лучше управлять ей более централизованно.Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 Чандрила в свое время действительно попала под прямое правление, потеряв свойственное правительство и получив вместо него губернатора Грандона Холлека.Star Wars Adventure Journal 7 О том же другими словами Послесловием к роспуску Сената можно считать объяснение, данное правительством. Когда-нибудь покорной прессе и гражданам Империи нужно было рассказать, что случилось с Сенатом. Обязанность донести новость до общественности пала на Арса Дангора, одного из кадровых советников Палпатина. Обращаясь к народу, выдержавшему военные годы и последствия Войн клонов, Дангор описал повстанцев как новое подобие прежних сепаратистов. «В условиях кризиса…» Дангор распространил по всей галактике голографическое обращение к гражданам Галактической Империи. Обращаясь к народу, выдержавшему военные годы и последствия Войн клонов, Дангор использовал все испробованные и проверенные «В расчёт не принимать…» Одновременно Дангор направил другое голографическое сообщение, предназначенное для губернаторов на местах. Это сообщение, не предназначенное для публики, но все-таки ставшее достоянием гласности благодаря сторонникам повстанцев, было очищено от цветастой риторики о законе и порядке, которой народы доверяли два десятилетия, и честно предлагало править силой и страхом. Некоторые из губернаторов, например, Уилхафф Таркин, были воодушевлены посланием. Без сомнения, Таркин услышал в словах Дангора многое из того, что он сам и его помощница Даала изложили в обращении к императору пять лет назад. Он был так восхищен, что когда сообщил о полученных сведениях старшим офицерам на борту боевой станции и Вейдеру, даже использовал особо яркие цитаты. Палпатин показал, что его и Таркина идеи были взаимосвязаны. Доктрина, получившая имя Таркина, стала распространяться повсеместно. Восход «Звезды Смерти» (0 ДБЯ–0 ПБЯ) .]] Творением и символом Нового порядка теперь были не штурмовики, или флот, или даже сам Палпатин. Им стала бронированная космическая станция, которую он и его заместители строили в течение двух десятилетий, наполненных кажущимися бесконечными исследованиями и проработками, несчастными случаями, актами саботажа, великими скачками вперед и разочаровывающими откатами назад. Император не знал, а может, и знать не хотел, что в конце концов станция только сплотит повстанцев. Уничтожение Алдераана В отсутствие Сената Палпатин создал положение, при котором даже его подчиненные могли проявлять ужасную жестокость в отношении разумных существ. Изначально «Звезда Смерти» должна была способна уничтожать целые планеты, но большинство имперских стратегов полагало, что одно угрозы будет достаточно, чтобы держать миры в повиновении. Таркин так не считал. Он видел, что Восстание расширяется, и только демонстративное применение боевой станции против планеты, симпатизирующей повстанцам, позволит получить передышку. Палпатин согласился с его доводами. Таким образом, Палпатин санкционировал уничтожение планеты – то есть, массового убийства целой популяции. Император знал, что станция будет использована против обитаемого мира. Но тогда он ещё не знал, что это будет Алдераан. Цель выбрал Таркин единолично, не позволив даже Вейдеру себе помешать. Чтобы Палпатин об этом узнал, Вейдер должен был доложить ему после принятия решения, но до входа станции в систему Алдераан и применения оружия, в результате чего, по текущим оценкам, погибло 1 999 940 000 разумных существ. Что чувствовал Палпатин, узнав о трагедии, осталось загадкой, но публично он объявил, что опечален потерей такого благородного мира и добавил, что если бы Алдераан доверил свою защиту Империи, он бы до сих пор процветал. Другими словами, если бы Бейл Органа подчинился, в уничтожении планеты не было бы необходимости. Как «великодушный» человек, Палпатин предложил шестидесяти тысячам оставшихся алдераанцев переселиться на его собственную частную планету. Сколько именно выживших алдераанцев приняли предложение Палпатина и переселились на Бисс, неизвестно. Но, определенно, для многих было бы лучше погибнуть в катастрофе, учитывая, что случилось с прибывшими в императорскую крепость в Ядре. Многие были превращены в лишенных разума рабов, проводящих жизнь в смертельном удовольствии, пока Сидиус и его тёмные приспешники питались их жизненной энергией. Позднее представители Палпатина объявили, что император сам приказал уничтожить Алдерраан, когда Империя получила неопровержимые доказательства, что эта мирная планета, на которой даже не было постоянных вооруженных сил, занималась разработкой биооружия. Предположение, что биооружие могло попасть за пределы планеты к повстанцам, было скормлено прессе, чтобы испуганные Центральные Миры хранили верность и чрезвычайное положение не снималось. В результате Империя направила на подавление Восстания ещё больше сил и средств, стирая с лица галактики цитадели повстанцев и покоряя миры, объявившие о своей поддержке Альянса. Галактическая гражданская война Таркин провозгласил основанные на страхе принципы управления, позднее названные Доктриной Таркина и предполагал, что галактика утонет в страхе. Но вскоре после уничтожения Алдераана в Битве при Явине повстанцами была разрушена и сама «Звезда Смерти». Гранд-мофф Таркин, находившийся на её борту, отказался эвакуироваться и погиб. Но хотя для Империи эта потеря была огромной, Палпатин нашел способ обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Однако он наказал Дарта Вейдера за провал, отрубив ему механическую руку. Наказание Бевела Лемелиска Другие также должны были ответить за несостоятельность, в частности, главный конструктор станции Бевел Лемелиск. Узнав о поражении при Явине, Лемелиск, обоснованно опасаясь за свою жизнь, попытался скрыться. Но Имперской разведке не понадобилось много времени, чтобы выследить инженера и доставить из убежища на Хефи на встречу с императором.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Войдя в комнату императора, Лемелиск совершил трагическую ошибку, попытавшись обмануть императора, полагая, что тот ещё не знает всю правду о произошедшем. Но Палпатин немедленно его разоблачил. Палпатин использовал Силу, чтобы заключить Лемелиска в проволочную клетку, а затем натравил на него рой крылатых насекомых, жуков-пираний, которых он когда-то «спас» с Явина IV. Палпатин был крайне доволен, когда жуки оставили от конструктора одни ошметки. Но Лемелиск был ему нужен, и Палпатин использовал джедайский голокрон, взятый у Ашки Боды, чтобы переместить сущность инженера в тело клона. Произведенные действия отражали разочарованность императора в Лемелиске, но одновременно он испытал методику, которую впоследствии мог бы использовать для себя, если бы тело Палпатина отказалось служить хозяину.Меч тьмы Впоследствии, когда Лемелиск пытался искупить ошибки при проектировании Звезды Смерти, Палпатин устраивал ему новые казни, всего семь, начиная от ужасных и заканчивая эксцентричными, за каждую новую промашку, каждый раз оживляя и заставляя жить с памятью о предыдущих смертях. Конструктора выкидывали в открытый космос, его органы убивали давлением и холодом, его закрывали в емкости с парами кислоты, которые выедали плоть сильнее, чем жуки-пираньи. Однажды его медленно опустили в расплавленную медь, сжигавшую тело сантиметр за сантиметром. Через месяц, оправившись, Лемелиск спросил, почему в медь, на что Палпатин объяснил, что просто в тот день плавили именно медь. И это были не просто акты садизма, это был способ с помощью боли подстегнуть выполнение работы. Два Скайуокера (3–4 ПБЯ) Отношение Палпатина к Восстанию было неоднозначным. В настоящее время повстанцы были полезны, чтобы непрерывно держать государство в чрезвычайном положении. Слабые удары повстанцев можно было не замечать, если они помогали достижению долговременной цели. Не имея на своей стороне Силу, они бы ничего не могли сделать. Люк Скайуокер – угроза Империи После крупной победы на Хоте, когда была захвачена база повстанцев (3 ПБЯ), Палпатин сообщил Дарту Вейдеру, что сын Вейдера, Люк Скайуокер, жив и является тем самым пилотом, который ответственен за уничтожение «Звезды Смерти». Теперь его тренировали по пути Силы, и он становился угрозой ситам. Вейдер убедил Палпатина, что будет выгоднее совместными усилиями перетянуть Люка на тёмную сторону. На самом деле, Вейдер уже знал, что сын жив, и активно занимался поисками, тайно планируя совместно с ним отобрать власть у своего учителя. О чем Вейдер не догадывался – что Палпатин играет им: Палпатин был в курсе, что Вейдер знает о сыне и что Вейдер хочет избавиться от Палпатина. Заговор против Люка Скайуокера Палпатин направил свою Руку, Мару Джейд, на Татуин, будучи уверенным, что когда-нибудь Скайуокер явится туда, чтобы спасти своего друга, Хана Соло. Когда это произойдет, Джейд должна будет убить его. В то же время, Вейдеру он приказал лететь к Эндору, чтобы проследить за строительством новой «Звезды Смерти». Его ученик должен был быть полезен в ускорении процесса, а также некоторое время не будет мешаться под ногами. Когда бы он сам прилетел к Эндору, он бы уже почувствовал благоприятный мысленный сигнал от Мары Джейд, означавший, что Скайуокер мертв. Вейдер мог строить любые догадки: даже если он узнает правду, это лишь заставит его вспомнить, кому он должен служить. Но когда пришел сигнал от Джейд, Палпатин был с разочарованием осознал, что она его подвела, хотя это и было крайне редким случаем. Скайуокер избежал смерти чисто случайно и благодаря силе воли Джаббы. Хатт не пустил Джейд на свою баржу, которая везла Скайуокера к месту казни, так что Рука Императора не смогла лично обеспечить кончину жертвы. Надеяться, что с джедаем справятся прихвостни Джаббы, не приходилось.Tales from Jabba's Palace Убить Скайуокера не представлялось возможным, последней надеждой было перетянуть его на тёмную сторону. Это могло получиться: Скайуокер узнал всю правду о своём отце и мог рискнуть всем, чтобы высвободить его из когтей Палпатина. На этом Император подстроил ловушку для молодого парня. Сначала он уничтожит друзей Скайуокера. Затем заставит его убить собственного отца, которого тот любил также сильно, как и ненавидел. Как и с Энакином Скайуокером, это будет долгое дело и, может быть, более трудное на этот раз. Но, в конце концов, Люк Скайуокер примет тёмную сторону Силы. Предательство Райгара С согласия императора Палпатина, ученый доктор Райгар на корабле под командованием адмирала Казза отправился на лесистый спутник Эндора, чтобы забрать у эвоков мощный артефакт под названием Санстар. Задание было успешно выполнено, Палпатин прибыл в систему чтобы получить Санстар. Однако Райгар изучил находку и понял, какая в нем заключена сила. С его помощью ученый решил убить Палпатина и стать императором вместо него. Райгар создал мощное орудие, чтобы использовать против шаттла Палпатина, но года шли приготовления к испытаниям, на Райгара напал эвок по имени Уикет У. Уоррик, незаметно проникший на корабль. Когда появился шаттл Палпатина, стычка между Райгаром и Уорриком привела к неудачному выстрелу: заряд попал в правое крыло шаттла, который поспешил убраться, пока всё не успокоится. Эвоки получили Санстар назад, а Райгар был обвинен в фальсификации сведений о существовании камня и государственной измене. Палпатин лично наблюдал за наказанием преступника. Партнерство с «Чёрным солнцем» В то же время Палпатин активно сотрудничал с Шизором, лидером криминального картеля «Чёрное солнце». Шизор считал себя соперником Дарта Вейдера и напряженно работал, чтобы приблизиться к Палпатину и отдалить от него Вейдера. По мнению Шизора, Палпатину нравилось сталкивать его с Вейдером, например, он приказал Вейдеру выразить благодарность Шизору за обнаружение верфи повстанцев.Shadows of the Empire Палпатин также поддержал план Шизора устранить Гильдию охотников за головами, снова вопреки возражениям Вейдера. Пока Вейдер пытался захватить Люка Скайуокера, Шизор предпринял несколько покушений на молодого джедая. Палпатин следил за непримиримой схваткой и отправил чертежи на грузовом корабле Шизора, который попал в руки Альянса. Однако когда Вейдер уничтожил скайхук Шизора и его флот, император большого беспокойства утратой. Для него Шизор был лишь одним из многих слуг, кем можно было пожертвовать. Вероломство Заарина Амбициозный имперский флотоводец, гранд-адмирал Деметриус Заарин, недовольный своим положением, устроил заговор против Палпатина, пока император пребывал на бортуимперского звёздного разрушителя «Маджестик». Чудесным образом отряды Заарина захватили корабль и пленили императора, чтобы поместить его на транспорт и доставить на борт звёздного разрушителя «Глори». Как отряды Заарина смогли удерживать всесильного лорда ситов, неизвестно. Возможно, Палпатин притворился слабым и позволил себя пленить, повторив случай времен Войн клонов, то ли чтобы испытать своих приспешников, или чтобы просто ублажить Заарина. Как бы то ни было, решив не повторять ошибки 19 ДБЯ, имперские войска, ведомые Дартом Вейдером, адмиралом Трауном и Маареком Стилом, без промедления атаковали силы Заарина. Вейдер и Стил пробивались через ряды противников на своих тай-дефендерах, чтобы добраться до Палпатина и «спасти» его, почти так же, как Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби 25 лет назад во время Битвы за Корусант. Но Заарину удалось сбежать, хотя впоследствии его выследил и уничтожил Траун. Изгнание пророков .]] Когда Палпатин заканчивал последние приготовление у Эндора, к нему явился верховный пророк, низкорослый Каданн. Десятилетиями император советовался с пророками столь же часто, сколько сам обращался к тёмной стороне, желая узнать будущее и убедиться, что ничто не нарушит его предвидение. Но на этот раз Каданн увидел возвращение баланса Силы и конец Империи. Палпатин высмеял пророка: в своих медитациях Палпатин этого не видел. Но Каданн настаивал на своем, а потому собрал все пророков и отбыл с Корусанта.The Dark Side Sourcebook На планете остался только Кронал. Это были первые сподвижники Сидиуса, которые покинули его и решили быть сами по себе. Палпатин не мог оставить подобный проступок без ответа и отправил Инквизиториус на Дромунд-Каас, чтобы «перевоспитать» отступников. Чтобы избежать угрозы, пророки укрылись в ещё более тайном храме на Бостирде, откуда безопасно могли наблюдать за событиями. Маловероятно, что Палпатин отверг видения Каданна из-за того, что его видения были отчетливее. Скорее, он отрицал саму возможность поражения и не отказывался рассматривать любые предсказания, сулящие что-то кроме полной победы. Он уцепился за собственную веру в то, что разобьет Восстание и перетянет Скайуокера, поскольку иной исход был так ужасен, что о нем было страшно даже думать. Скайуокер мог лишить его всей власти, если он раньше не подчинит его своей воле. Из-за этого с Эндором были связаны все его надежды. Он правильно полагал, что будущая битва решит всё. Однако в этот ответственный момент его сверхъестественное предвидение ему изменило. Падение Галактической Империи (4 ПБЯ) Ловушка у Эндора Надеясь положить конец Галактической гражданской войне и навсегда закрепить за собой власть, Палпатин придумал хитрый план, чтобы заманить в смертельную ловушку весь флот Альянса повстанцев. Вторая, более мощная «Звезда Смерти» строилась у лесостого спутника Эндора, защищенная силовым полем, проецируемым с поверхности планеты.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая В 4 ПБЯ Палпатин, сопровождаемый большим отрядом штурмовиков, совершил паломничество в склеп ситов на Коррибане. Хотя он чувствовал присутствие на планете Бунтарской эскадрильи, он не рассматривал их как реальную угрозу и решил, что с противниками разберутся штурмовики. Но когда бойцы эскадрильи не только сумели захватить склеп неподалеку от шаттла императора, но и приступили к уничтожению реликвий ситов и огромных статуй, взбешенный Палпатин отправился в склеп и начал убивать членов Бунтарской эскадрильи. Уцелевшие пилоты сумели спастись с Коррибана, напоследок успев взорвать все три входа в склеп, замуровав внутри Палпатина. Пока император находился в заточении, повстанцы забрали из шаттла его личный датапад и узнали, что Палпатин будет находиться на «Звезде Смерти», когда флот Альянса начнет атаку. Палпатин превратил временное поражение в преимущество и позволил шпионам повстанцев узнать о местонахождении «Звезды Смерти», скормив им, однако, дезинформацию о неготовности супероружия боевой станции. На самом деле, главный калибр был полностью функционален, и громадное соединение Имперского флота обеспечивало его охрану. Дарт Вейдер, а позднее и сам Палпатин, прибыли на порт боевой станции, полагая, что если повстанцы увидят возможность одним ударом уничтожить супероружие и убить императора, они не смогут преодолеть искушения и атакуют всеми имеющимися силами. Расчет оправдался. и Люка Скайуокера.]] Как следствие, Люк Скайуокер, уверенный, что может вернуть отца на светлую сторону, позволил себя пленить и доставить на «Звезду Смерти». Здесь Палпатин вынудил Люка сразиться с отцом, чтобы в случае победы занять место Вейдера подле императора. Сперва Люк сопротивлялся, но Вейдер прочитал его мысли и узнал, что Лея – сестра Люка. Выяснив это, он стал угрожать, что перетянет на тёмную сторону её вместо Люка, и этим разозлил юного джедая, который в ярости бросился на Вейдера. Почти убив Вейдаре и отрезав ему правое механическое запястье, Люк в последний момент взял свою злость под контроль. Поняв, что был опасно близок к тому, чтобы повторить ужасную судьбу отца, он отбросил световой меч и повернулся к императору. Спокойным голосом он сказал, что он – джедай, как и его отец до него. Палпатин был взбешен. Всё разваливалось. Направляя часть своих сил, чтобы наблюдать за ходом битвы,Heir to the Empire он уже знал, что флот повстанцев, хотя и неся тяжелые потери, держит натиск самой мощной космической группировки Империи. Хуже того, повстанцы на планете каким-то образом сумели отключить щит «Звезды Смерти», и станция стала уязвима для атаки. Ни одна из этих проблем не являлась непреодолимой, пока Скайуокер находился в руках Императора, но как и с Галеном Мареком, он снова потерпел неудачу. У него не было нового ученика. Юный Скайуокер был потерян, он превратился в реальную угрозу. Баланс Силы Люка Скайуокера.]] Оставалась одна нерешенная проблема: как-то избавиться от гнева. Даже смерти Скайуокера было недостаточно, он должен был страдать за свое упрямство. Подняв руки, Палпатин выпустил испепеляющий поток молний Силы, который согнул тело юноши и заставил его пасть на колени. Скайуокер не умел противостоять такой мощной атаке и не мог притянуть свой меч, чтобы защититься им. А Император продолжил: Палпатин предполагал, что Вейдер ищет способ использовать Скайуокера против него; за это Вейдер должен был скинуть тело сына в шахту реактора.''Return of the Jedi'' radio drama Если у Палпатина и были сомнения, он увидел ответ на них: Вейдер поднялся на ноги и встал возле своего учителя. Однако Палпатин забыл, что помогло ему перетянуть Энакина Скайуокера на тёмную сторону: его отчаянное желание сохранить жизнь тем, кого он любил. Император не догадывался, что Вейдер откажется смотреть, как умирает его сын, и сделает всё, чтобы этому помешать. Таким образом, Палпатин не заметил, как прямо возле него восстал из пепла Энакин Скайуокер. Первая смерть Палпатина на борту второй «Звезды Смерти».]] Без предупреждения Энакин обхватил Палпатина сзади и зажал. Император сопротивлялся, молнии с его пальцев били во все стороны и безнадежно повредили систему жизнеобеспечения Энакина. Дотащив императора до края шахты, Энакин поднял его высоко над собой и последним усилием швырнул Палпатина в бездну. Император, как камень, пролетел четыре километра по шахте, но даже падая не желал признавать поражения.Heir to the Empire Sourcebook Возможно, он убедил себя в том, или знал то, чего не знали отец и сын Скайуокера: смерть не может его получить. Император Палпатин умер. Минуту спустя его бывший ученик, Энакин Скайуокер, тоже скончался. Так закончилась династия ситов, существовавшая без изменений со времен Дарта Бэйна. Именно это принесло долгожданный баланс в Силу. Но Альянсу повстанцев – а позднее Новой Республике, в которую он превратился – оставалось много работы до того, как наступит обещанный древними джедаями век мира и благоденствия. Империя не была готова здать свои завоевания без борьбы, и сам Император не намеревался так просто отказаться от власти или от жизни. О боевой медитации Палпатина После смерти императора Эндорская битва продолжалась с не меньшим ожесточением несколько часов, но, несмотря на все усилия, имперский флот проигрывал. Сам факт гибели императора, как позднее объяснялось, привёл к значительной и заметной деморализации в рядах имперских сил. Из-за этого возникло предположение, что смерть Палпатина сыграла даже большую роль в поражении Империи у Эндора, чем предполагалось. Хотя у Эндора находились четыре гранд-адмирала Имперского флота: Ниал Декланн, Макати, Такел и Тешик — в битве не участвовал величайший гранд-адмирал, Траун, до сих пор пребывавший на Нирауане, следя за принуждением к миру Неизвестных Регионов. Когда он вернулся во владения Империи пять лет спустя, его подозрения, возникшие из-за собственных представлений о методах императора, превратились в правдоподобную теорию, которую он сообщил одному из главных участников Эндорской битвы, капитану Гиладу Пелеону, человеку, скомандовавшему отсупление Имперского флота… Траун предполагал, что имперские силы — легионы штурмовиков и флотилии кораблей — все управлялись несокрушимой волей Палпатина. У него было сотни тысяч кораблей, миллиарды, триллионы и даже квадриллионы солдат. Можно было бы не верить, что мощи лорда ситов — даже такого сильного, как Дарт Сидиус — может хватить для управления такой армадой, но Траун позднее, в 9 ДБЯ, подтвердил свои слова и был ограничен только сумасшествием найденного им тёмного джедая, Джорууса К'баота. Траун также догадывался о чувствительности к Силе одного из своих коллег, гранд-адмирала Декленна, которого тайно тренировал Палпатин. Декленн погиб в Эндорской битве, но в сражении использовал телепатические способности, чтобы превратить своих подченинных в более мощную силу (поздние исследования показали, что после смерти императора Декленн использовал свои возможности, чтобы сохранять управляемость флотом). Траун полагал, что об этой возможности Декленн узнал от Палпатина. Палпатин был в силах использовать тёмную сторону — извращённый вариант джедайской боевой медитации — чтобы контролировать войска на больших дистанциях. И вдруг управление без предупреждения пропало. Флот был в замешательстве, повстанцы смогли провести успешную атаку на «Звезду Смерти» и уничтожить её. Без лидера и супероружия хрупкое основание Империи рухнуло, вызвав обрушение всего, что было выстроено на нём. Вскоре Империя распалась, растаскиваемая мелкими диктаторами, и, в конце концов, сократилась до размеров небольшого и малозначительного Осколка Империи. Возрождение Палпатина (4–11 ПБЯ) Но даже смерть не стала для Палпатина концом. В отличие от своего предшественника, сит не собирался уступать место ученику, предполагая править Империей вечно, видя себя единственным её лидером. Не сумев раскрыть утерянный секрет своего учителя, Палпатин должен был придумать другой способ обмануть смерть. Во время Войн клонов он дал задание джедаю Арлигану Зею захватить бежавшего каминоанского главного ученого Ко Сай, перешедшей на сторону сепаратистов после полутора лет войны. Палпатин надеялся, что Ко Сай сможет удлинить его жизнь. Однако этот шанс был упущен: Ко Сай погибла в 21 ДБЯRepublic Commando: True Colors. В какой-то момент до Эндорской битвы Палпатин обнаружил иной способ избежать смерти, сохраняя свой дух после смерти тела методом духовного переноса. Император заказал для себя серию клонов, в которых мог быть перенесен его дух, если ему случится погибнуть. Основной источник клонов находился на Биссе, охраняемый верными тёмными джедаями и огромными генетически измененными стражами. За состоянием клонов следил доверенный врач императора. К несчастью, клоны оказывались сильно испорчены тёмной стороной и не могли поддерживаться Силой. Каждое следующее тело старело и разрушалось быстрее, чем предыдущее. Но тёмного лорда это не волновало: у него был неиссякаемый источник клонов, которых можно было использовать, чтобы править Империей. После уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти» дух Палпатина был вынужден путешествовать в бесящем бестелесном виде, чтобы, наконец, вселиться в тело руки императора Дженги Дроги. Палпатин вызвал Сейта Пестажа, который спас израненное тело с Каала и отвез на Бисс. Хотя Дрога сошел с ума, он смог добраться до Бисса, где Палпатин смог переселиться в собственного клона. Здесь, на Биссе, он оставался несколько лет, чтобы восстановить силу Империи. Оживший Палпатин собирался заменить Галактическую Империю Тёмной империей, вселенское магократией, управляемой только посредством тёмной стороны Силы без нужды в местных правительствах или технологическом превосходстве. Распад Галактической Империи (4–10 ДБЯ) После смерти Палпатина в Империи был объявлен годичный траур.X-wing: Разбойный эскадрон Власть Палпатина была настолько абсолютной, что его смерть во время Эндорской битвы привела к распаду Галактической Империи. Без единого преемника враждующие моффы и военные превратились в диктаторов и постарались отхватить свой кусок от огромного государства. Это было на руку Новой Республике, которая успешно прибрала к рукам большую часть Галактики. Реакция Палпатина на кампанию Трауна с Голокроном Бодо Бааса.]] Пока Палпатин набирался сил в своей цитадели в Ядре, его бывшие советники в 8 ПБЯ получили сообщение из Неизвестных Регионов от последнего оставшегося в живых гранд-адмирала. Блестящий стратег расы чиссов, гранд-адмирал Траун, предлагал план по сокрушению Новой Республики. Вдохновляемые возможностью отобрать власть у повстанцев, имперцы смогли избавиться от разногласий и перейти под командование Трауна, предполагая впоследствии сделать его новым императором. Когда Палпатин узнал об этом, он был искренне ошарашен. Он любил Трауна, как вообще мог любить кого бы то ни было. Он высоко ценил гений Трауна и из-за этого даже нашел свой конец. Нет свидетельств, что Палпатин принимал в расчет Трауна при планировании своей «жизни после смерти». Не зная о возрождении Палпатина, Траун был уверен, что официальное правительство Империи в опасности, и по обоюдной необходимости – в основном, из-за старых опасений перед внешним вторжением – предложил свою помощь. Палпатину нужно было что-то делать с Трауном, какую бы роль он ни собирался отвести ему в своей собственной кампании, операции «Призрачная длань». Если кто и знал о действиях Трауна в Неизвестных регионах, это был император. Ему нужно было знать, чем располагает гранд-адмирал. Возможно, Палпатин ждал момента, чтобы открыться союзнику и предложить ему место в своей возрожденной Империи, как он поступил с другими, но для Трауна этот момент не наступил. Вместо этого Палпатин позволил Трауну выступить против Новой Республики и тайно вести подрывную деятельность против гранд-адмирала. Этот ужасный случай мелочности Палпатина мог стоить ему всего. Совместные удары с Бисса и Нирауана могли бы привести к быстрому и болезненному поражению Новой Республики. Восстановление Империи (10-11 ПБЯ) thumb|right|250px|Император Палпатин, корабль «[[Затмение (корабль)|Затмение» и новый Имперский флот.]] Хитрая тактика и безупречная стратегия Трауна привели Осколок Империи почти к победе в 10 ПБЯ, и она была бы полной, если бы не предательство телохранителя-ногри Руха. Ободрённые успехами Трауна оставшиеся члены Внутреннего круга Империи организовали разрушительную атаку на галактическую столицу Корусант. Большая часть Империал-Сити превратилась в развалины, Новая Республика была вынуждена начать эвакуацию. Оказавшись на планете, имперцы снова вспомнили о старых размолвках и начали междоусобица на руинах города. Именно в этот момент нанес удал оживший император. Используя тёмные силы, чтобы создать мощную Бурю Силы, он перенес мастера-джедая Люка Скайуокера на Бисс. Здесь Палпатин предстал перед Люком и продемонстрировал мощь тёмной стороны. Встретив бессмертного врага, Люк поступил неожиданно: чтобы одолеть тёмную сторону изнутри, он пал на колени и пожелал стать новым ситом-учеником императора. Увертки Скайуокера thumb|left|180px|Император Палпатин в молодом теле клона. К несчастью для Империи Скайуокер упрямо цеплялся за старые связи. Немедленно после назначения верховным главнокомандующим имперских сил Скайуокер получил доступ со сверхсекретным кодам, с помощью которых дистанционно управлялись мироопустошители, и передал неверный сигнал. Злоупотребление служебным положением позволило Скайуокеру, в частности, вывести из строя опустошитель «Глушитель-7», а также в различной мере испортить работу Палпатина. Предательство Скайуокера не могло долго оставаться незамеченным. С самого начала Палпатин и его наиболее доверенные офицеры предполагали такую возможность. За спиной Скайуокера они докладывали императору о своих сомнениях. Палпатин их успокоил, напомнив, что военные достижения — не единственные возможные. Палпатин незаметно парировал ходы Скайуокера, увеличивая приобретения и уменьшая потери. В конце концов, победа или поражение в одной битве или даже целой кампании, имело меньшее значение, чем обречение талантливого ученика, которым обещал стать Скайуокер. Это не было в новинку: во время Войн клонов он точно также планировал целые кампании, чтобы заманить в ловушку Энакина Скайуокера. thumb|right|250px|Палпатин пытается перетянуть [[Лея Органа|Лею Органу на тёмную сторону.]] Когда на Бисс прилетела Лея Органа, чтобы попытаться спасти Люка, она лишь сама попала в плен вместе со своим мужем, Ханом Соло. Палпатин немедленно попытался обратить её в тёмную сторону, искушая с помощью джедайского голокрона, имевшегося в его распоряжении, и подталкивая её гнев рассказами о том, что он планирует переселить свой разум в тело её ребенка, когда тот родится. Но эта попытка дала обратный эффект: Лея перевернула кровать, на которой лежала, и убежала. Вначале Палпатин был доволен, но его ликование быстро обратилось в гнев, когда он понял, что Лея прихватила с собой джедайский голокрон. Люк Скайуокер помог сестре и Хану спастись, чтобы затем восстать против Палпатина. thumb|left|180px|Палпатин снова умирает, когда вышедшая из подчинения [[Буря Силы (червоточина)|Буря Силы уничтожает «Затмение».]] Оказалось, что Скайуокер слишком опутан тёмной стороной, чтобы успешно противостоять своему новому учителю, даже несмотря на то, что он смог попасть в лабораторию клонирования и уничтожить все клонирующие цилиндры Палпатина. До того, как он закончил дело, Палпатин перенес свой дух в один из последних клонов. Люк попытался смутить Палпатина, заявив, что время, проведенное им в качестве ученика лорда ситов позволило ему узнать о слабостях Палпатина. Палпатин посмеялся над этим, схватил один из световых мечей, находившихся в лаборатории и напал на Люка. Несмотря на выдающееся владение стилем Джем Со, Люк не смог противостоять мощной технике боя на световых мечах Палпатина. Только сестра Лея Органа смогла придать ему необходимую силу. Появившись на звёздном дредноуте «Затмение» над базой Пиннакл, Палпатин потребовал вернуть украденный голокрон и прислать Лею, которая была на это согласна, в обмен на заключение перемирия с Новой Республикой. Лея прибыла на «Затмение» и стала молить Люка о помощи. Скайуокер смог избавиться от покрова тёмной стороны и пойти против Палпатина. Взбешенный таким оборотом, Палпатин взмахнул синим световым мечом и нанес Люку удар. Несмотря на всю злобу Палпатина, Люк смог его одолеть после короткой, но жаркой схватки, и отсечь лорду ситов руку. Но Палпатин не был побежден. Он вызвал Бурю Силы и направил её против флота Новой Республики. Однако близнецы Люк и Лея объединились и использовали светлую сторону, чтобы временно прервать связь Палпатина с Силой, отрезав ему управление вызванной Бурей Силы. Неуправляемая буря уничтожила «Затмение», в очередной раз убив Палпатина, а парочка покинула корабль до того, как он превратился в ничто. Так закончилась Битва при базе Пиннакл. Последний клон После Битвы при Балморре два адепта тёмной стороны: Засм Катт и Баддон Фасс — начали уничтожать тайных клонов, до которых не добрался Скайуокер. Исполнитель Седрисс убил адептов за непокорность, а последний клон Палпатина продолжил покорение галактики. Вернувшись в очередное тело Палпатин продолжил терзать Новую Республику. Вооруженный смертельным супероружием, Галактической пушкой, и новым дредноутом «Затмение II», Палпатин заставил многие миры Новой Республики подчиниться имперской власти. Но несмотря на расширение империи, тело Палпатина разрушалось, он становился хилым и слабым. thumb|right|140px|Последнее тело Палпатина быстро разрушается. Хуже того — император стал страдать от генетических изменений, которые внес в его клоны вероломный защитник суверенитета Империи Карнор Джакс. Палпатин пытался клонировать другие тела, но предатель смог испортить даже генетический материал основы. Находясь в быстро умирающем теле, Палпатин отправился на планету ситов Коррибан, чтобы просить совета у духов предков. Они посоветовали вселиться в тело новорожденного Леи — Энакина Соло. Палпатин направил «Затмение II» к Ондерону, куда семья Соло отправила детей. Пока Новая Республика сражалась с имперцами, отряд джедаев, возглавляемый Люком, разыскивала императора. Они не нашли его на борту корабля, поскольку Палпатин спустился на Ондерон, чтобы найти Лею. Во время битвы Лэндо Калриссиан и R2-D2 проникли на флагманский корабль. Дроид нарушил работу гиперпривода и установил координаты выхода из гиперпространства в месте нахождения Галактической пушки возле Бисса. Флагман ушел в гиперпространство несмотря на все попытки экипажа восстановить управление кораблем. Над Биссом оба супероружия столкнулись. Последний заряд Галактической пушки ушёл в сторону планеты и уничтожил тронный мир императора. Окончательная смерть Палпатина thumb|left|250px|Палпатин покидает тело последнего клона. Тем временем император обнаружил Лею и потребовал отдать ему ребенка. Она пыталась сопротивляться, но не могла противостоять Палпатину. Но прежде чем он успел осуществить свой план, появились Люк Скайуокер и два других джедая, Райф Исанна и Эмпатоджайос Бранд. Палпатин убил Исанну и смертельно ранил Бранда, но был подстрелен разъярённым Ханом Соло. Последнее тело умерло, и хохочущий дух императора полетел к новорожденному Энакину Соло, но был перехвачен умирающим Брандом, который просился ему на перерез. Рыцарь-джедай связал дух императора со своей угасающей жизненной силой, забрав его с собой, так они стали едины в Силе. Браня и проклиная семью Скайуокеров, дух императора Палпатина отправился в глубины Силы, где каждый падший джедай оставался навсегда, чтобы не возвращаться в галактику, неся разрушения и хаос. Его ждало бестелесное, безумное существование, жизнь с незаживающей раной, беспрерывный ужас. Дарт Сидиус, многими считавшийся величайшим лордом ситов, в конце концов, умер. Наследие Но даже окончательная смерть не стала концом для Палпатина. К моменту его последней смерти большая часть галактики лежала в руинах, и триллионы разумных существ были мертвы из-за его действий. Но Новый порядок выжил, и некоторые существа уже подготавливали очередное возвращение императора. Император-самозванец Второй Империи (23–24 ПБЯ) Примерно через девятнадцать лет после Эндорской битвы и более чем через десять лет после гибели последнего клона императора Палпатина, он, по-видимому, возродился в новом теле, став главой коалиции, желавшей восстановить Империю. Великий вождь Второй Империи предположительно был воскресшим Палпатином. Изображение императора регулярно транслировалось в Теневую академию. Хотя глава академии, Бракисс, не мог представить, как император смог выжить, он знал Силу и верил, что ей подвластны многие чудеса. Великий вождь был перевезен в Теневую академию в запечатанном контейнере большого размера. Бракисс, в конце концов, установил, что великий вождь не являлся Палпатином, а галактику ввели в заблуждение четыре неизвестных имперских стража, использовавшие предметы и записи, принадлежавшие императору. Телосский голокрон Незадолго до окончательной смерти Палпатин вложил свои знания в Телосский голокрон, действуя как один из хранителей голокрона и желая передать знания следующим поколениям ситов. Он подробно рассказал о важности учеников, о своем приходе к власти, о технологии клонирования, которой он воспользовался, чтобы обмануть смерть, и о ситах в общем. Тионн Солусар не знал, как Палпатин добрался до Телосского голокрона и когда. В 40 ПБЯ голокрон оказался в руках джедаев, которые спрятали его от любопытных, способных пасть жертвой его темных знаний. Силы и способности thumb|200px|right|В ярости, Сидиус имел устрашающий вид, пристально смотря и подавляя оппонента. Будучи, по мнению многих, самым великим тёмным лордом в истории ордена ситов — в некоторой степени Сидиус и сам верил в это — он был единственным за тысячу лет лордом ситов, который достиг главной, окончательной цели ситов: уничтожить Орден джедаев и подчинить всю галактику ситам. Но его самая большая сила, которая сделала его способным отомстить за орден, была умением управлять существами по всей галактике — как хорошими, так и плохими. В подтверждение этому гранд-мастер джедаев Йода однажды сказал: «пелена тёмной стороны мир заволокла». Он совершал месть ситов не только через политические махинации и своё мастерство в Силе, но также и с помощью нескольких сильных учеников — включая Энакина Скайуокера, который из-за манипуляций Палпатина перешёл на тёмную сторону и стал сильным лордом ситов Дартом Вейдером. Сидиус обладал мощнейшим интеллектом, был искусен в понимании разума человека и был мастером в использовании Силы в предвидении будущего — таким образом он мог управлять событиями, как если бы он был гроссмейстером дежарика, передвигающим фигуры на доске. Он был широким специлистом в областях, таких как психология, бюрократия и философия, и был известен тем, что наслаждался властью, которой он владел в простых играх разума. Бой на световых мечах left|250px|thumb|Дарт Сидиус с одним из своих [[Световой меч|световых мечей.]] Несмотря на хилый внешний вид, Дарт Сидиус был чрезвычайно талантливым бойцом, великим мастером боя на световых мечах. Благодаря его невероятному искусству, он убил Агена Колара и Сейси Тийна всего двумя ударами, а Кита Фисто — несколькими мгновениями спустя. Позже он также боролся с Йодой и поединок окончился побегом последнего. Много лет спустя Палпатин в теле одного из своих клонов победил Люка Скайуокера в дуэли на световых мечах в его лабораториях клонов на Биссе. Он был ловким и мог изменить свой стиль борьбы по собственной прихоти — и его противники становились неуверены относительно его следующих действий. Владея любым оружием и всеми стилями, Сидиус вовлекал его противников в сражение, используя лишь малую часть своих истинных способностей, и затем наносил фатальный удар, когда его противник был уверен в своём превосходстве. Сидиус утверждал, что он стал более сильным после возвращения из мёртвых. Учитывая, что он, возможно, был недалеко от становления единым с Силой, то, вероятно, он не преувеличивал. Более юные, пригодные, тела клонов также могли поспособствовать его мощи. thumb|right|250px|Палпатин начинает дуэль на световых мечах с Люком Скайуокером. Фактически, единственные люди, победившие сита в бое на световых мечах, были Мейс Винду на Корусанте и Люк Скайуокер на борту «Затмения»; однако мощь Скайуокера должны были увеличить его сестра и будущий племянник через Силу; и есть предположение, что Палпатин, возможно, преднамеренно проиграл в поединке с Винду. Способности в Силе thumb|left|250px|Палпатин демонстрирует свои способности к телекинезу во время дуэли с Йодой. В дополнение к его способностям борьбы на мечах, Сидиус был мастером в использовании молнии Силы и единственным известным практиком Шторма Силы. Нужно отметить что даже при том, что Сидиус утверждал, что был в состоянии создавать шторм от простой мысли, его собственной входной платой была неспособность полностью управлять штормом. Его навыки в телекинезе были таковы, что он был в состоянии одновременно поднять несколько сенатских кабинок, включая тот, на котором он находился, с невероятной ловкостью и точностью, учитывая их размер и вес., Поскольку он мог поднять себя в воздух Силой, можно предположить, что Дарт Сидиус был также мастером Полёта Силы.Star Wars: Battlefront II Люк Скайуокер также упоминал, что голос императора мог гипнотически внушать всякий раз, когда он внешне показывал свои способности тёмной стороны Силы. Это могло предоставить вес факту, что у него были значительные способности управления сознанием. Плюс ко всему, всякий раз, когда Дарт Вейдер находился в непосредственной близости с Сидиусом, он полностью повиновался, не разу не оспаривая приказы учителя. Но, отдалившись от Палпатина, Вейдер вновь возвращался к своей собственной индивидуальности. Сила внушения императора была непревзойдённа. В конце концов, во все времена только три существа могли сражаться с Палпатином на равных: мастер-джедай Мейс Винду и гранд-мастеры Йода и Люк Скайуокер. Личность и черты характера На самом деле Палпатин был злым.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Сначала он получил репутацию хорошего и скромного человека с Набу, чрезвычайно скромной и мирной планеты. Он был плодовитым автором. И как сенатор от Набу и как канцлер Республики он обещал принести правосудие в правительство, погрязшее в коррупции и хаосе. В роли сенатора и канцлера Галактической Республики он появлялся как скромный, пьющий чай старик, почти как дедушка, с изящными одеждами. Он был известным ценителем искусств, посещая случайную оперу и окружая себя уникальными статуями и скульптурами. Многие из них служили удобными потайными местами, в которых были спрятаны различные ситские артефакты Сидиуса и световые мечи.Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary С его радостным поведением и рекламной улыбкой, он покорял сердца миллиардов во время Войн клонов, устанавливая прекрасную атмосферу для принятия его новой Империи. После нападения Мейса Винду на него он создал новую персону — жалкую жертву акта насилия. После нападения он стал скрюченным, древним человеком с бледной, иссушенной кожей, болезненными желтыми глазами. Он носил тяжелый тёмный плащ, и сильно опирался на глянцевую черную трость, тем самым создавая иллюзию слабости.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary И навсегда этот облик остался с ним: тело было погублено тёмной стороной. Его действия как любящего политического деятеля и — позже — беспомощной жертвы служили только для того, чтобы поддержать его истинную персону, личность лорда ситов. Он был хитр и обольстителен, легко сгибая других к своим нуждам для установления полной власти ситов. самовлюбленный человек — Сидиус идентифицировал свою собственную тёмную сущность с полной мрачностью.[[Возвращение джедая (роман)|Звёздные Войны. Эпизод VI новеллизация]] Он был также садистом, получая удовольствие от страдания и смерти других. Он, как было известно, создавал формы жизни с единственной целью: в конечном счете убить их.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Одержимый жаждой власти, он всё же честно полагал, что правление ситов будет лучшим для галактики, и со временем стал считать себя в некоторой степени спасителем. Он также рассматривал всех разумных существ, лишённых Силы как «низших», уподобляя их бесцельно барахтающимся детям, неосведомленных об их собственных недостатках и неспособных к осуществлению целей. Как было ясно сформулировано в «Слабости Низших», Сидиус считал «мудрых и сильных» — безусловно чувствительных к Силе — ответственных за управление более низшими существами, чтобы создать процветающую цивилизацию. Не видя никого более мудрого, более сильного, Палпатин считал себя единственным достойным реализации этих идей, и таким образом пытался навсегда взять галактику под контроль.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Были и минусы: Сидиусу постоянно не везло с учениками. После столь долгих лет, готовясь к падению Энакина Скайуокера на тёмную сторону, и наконец добившись этого, Сидиус был весьма огорчён тем, что его отличный ученик потерял большую половину своего потенциала из-за страшных ран, полученных на Мустафаре. Затем, несколько лет спустя, Палпатин снова лишился прекрасного ученика Галена Марека, который решил пожертвовать собой, оставив в живых Вейдера. Ещё через несколько лет Сидиус не смог склонить на тёмную сторону Люка Скайуокера, чрезвычайно одарённого Силой; сам Люк, напротив, вернул своего отца на светлую сторону Силы, — победив, таким образом, Палпатина не Силой, но эмоциями и разумом. Стили обращений *Сенатор Палпатин от суверенной системы Набу. *''Его превосходительство'' Верховный канцлер Палпатин Галактической Республики. *''Его императорское величество'' император Палпатин Галактической Империи. *Дарт Сидиус, тёмный лорд ситов или лорд Сидиус. Романы и дети Неизвестно, вступал ли вообще Палпатин в романтические или физические отношения на протяжении всей жизни, и до какой степени. Сам сит, казалось, никогда не уделял таким делам хоть какого-нибудь внимания. Однако много существ утверждали, что, по крайней мере, вступали в физическую близость с Палпатином, включая директора имперской разведки Исанн Айсард. Айсард однажды сказала Коррану Хорну, что она любила императора, но главным образом из-за его мощи и власти.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Фактически, большинство заявляющих о близости с императором делали так из желания подняться по карьерной лестнице. Ирек Исмарен Рука императора Роганда Исмарен пыталась завладеть властью после смерти Палпатина, посадив своего отпрыска на трон. Её сын Ирек Исмарен зачатый другой рукой императора Сарцевом Квестом, был назван плодом одного из «похождений» Палпатина, — это было заговором для получения свободного трона. Затея провалилась, но вероятность того, что таких случаев было несколько, довольно высока.Дети джедаев Возможно, они были неизбежным результатом правительства, основанного на династической структуре, где вершиной власти был трон, вокруг которого вращалась вся галактика. Триклопс Во времена наивысшего расцвета Нового порядка бытовало мнение, что Палпатин произвёл на свет сына, названного Триклопсом, от негуманоидной женщины с тремя глазами. Фактически, правда о происхождении Триклопаса является более замысловатой. Давно, ещё будучи канцлером на первом сроке, Палпатин уполномочил двух ученых Ши'идо, Маммона Хула и Борборигмуса Гога, предпринять эксперименты в самозарождении живых организмов, по существу продолжая исследования, начатые под Дартом Плэгисом. Помощник Палпатина, Слай Мур, предоставил Гогу и Хулу «добровольца» в качестве объекта испытаний — некую Ниоби, нежную и кроткую женщину с Бордала. Согласно слухам, их первый эксперимент обернулся ужасной катастрофой, приведя к рождению мутанта с тремя глазами. Хул и Гог обвинили Ниоби в неудаче, и доверенное лицо канцлера Сарцев Квест тайно похитил Ниоби и Триклопса. Триклопс рос, обучаясь Пророками тёмной стороны, и в конечном счёте стал Оком императора, дальновидным расширением собственной воли Палпатина; однако Триклопс начал извергать «безумные и опасные» представления о мире и разоружении, — представления, которые были анафемой императору. Палпатин не мог позволить мутанту оставаться свободным, но он также не мог и убить его: подсознательные видения Триклопса о боевых машинах сильно вдохновяли изготовителей оружия. В качестве компромисса он отправил Триклопса к шахтам спайса Кесселе, превратив того в обыкновенного раба.The Lost City of the Jedi За кулисами Палпатина в I, II, III, V и VI эпизодах «Звёздных войн» сыграл Иэн Макдайармид . Имя Согласно общей задумке «Звёздных войн», вокруг двух персонажей — Йоды и Палпатина — должен сохраняться ореол таинственности. Личное имя Палпатина не упоминалось ни разу ни в одном фильме и ни в одной книге, поэтому фаны, чтобы называть его по имени, приписали ему имя императора из черновиков Лукаса — Коса Дашита (Cos Dashit).Страница Палпатина на Star Wars Databank, раздел Behind The Scenes Кроме того, в фальшивых интервью, якобы данных Лукасом человеку под псевдонимом SuperShadow, который широко известен тем, что «фабрикует» истории и выдает их за канон, было сказано, что имя императора — Дантиус (Dantius). Тем не менее позже LucasFilm в выпуске #90 Star Wars Insider заявила, что SuperShadow не имеет никаких отношений с Лукасом и LucasFilm. Однако часть фанов из-за этого интервью считает, что имя Палпатина — Дантиус. Таким образом, Палпатин не имеет личного имени или до настоящего момента оно ещё не раскрыто. Появления В игре ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' если ввести PALPATINE как чит-код, то вы сможете играть за императора.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (видео-игра) *''The Monster'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Под покровом лжи'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Marked'' *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза'' **[[Призрачная угроза (роман)|Роман Призрачная угроза]] **[[Звёздные Войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза]] *''Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель'' *Звёздные войны: Республика **''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' **''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' **''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' **''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика: Битва за Джабиим'' **''Star Wars Republic: Honor and Duty'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика 61: Безысходность'' **''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика 64: Кровные узы'' **''Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили'' **''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' **''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' **''Star Wars Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Сверхдальний перелёт'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Джедай Шаак Ти'' *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' **[[Атака клонов (роман)|Роман Атака клонов]] **[[Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов]] * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Odds'' * * *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel /junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *'' '' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Герой Картао'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Package'' *''Уязвимая точка'' *''Медстар II: Джедай-целитель'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Йода: Свидание с тьмой'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов'' **[[Месть ситхов (роман)|Роман Месть ситов]] **[[Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (комикс)|Комикс Звёздные Войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов]] *''The Last One Standing'' *''Звёздные войны: Чистка'' * *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера'' *''Звёздные войны: Тёмные времена'' *''Sithisis'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *Evasive Action **''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' **''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''In His Image'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''Star Wars: Droids'' ** *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''First Impressions'' *''Хэн Соло и все ловушки рая'' * *''The Emperor's Trophy'' *''Хэн Соло и гамбит хаттов'' *''Хэн Соло и мятежный рассвет'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *Star Wars Missions **''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' **''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' **''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' **''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' **''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' **''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' **''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' **''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' **''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' **''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' **[[Новая надежда (роман)|Роман Новая надежда]] *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Интерлюдия на Даркнелле'' *''Resurrection'' *''Weapons Master'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *Star Wars: Rebellion (comics) **''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' **''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Extinction'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Vader's Quest'' *Star Wars: Empire **''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' **''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' **''Star Wars Empire 7: Sacrifice'' **''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' **''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' **''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' **''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' **''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''River of Chaos'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' **[[Империя наносит ответный удар (роман)|Роман Империя наносит ответный удар]] *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Rebel Bass'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''Firepower'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' ** *''Shadows of the Empire'' * *''Звёздные Войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' **''Возвращение джедая'' роман *''Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Мандалорский доспех'' *''Корабль невольников'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Handoff'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' *''Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Fists of Ion'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *Boba Fett (comics) **''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' **''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' **''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Тёмная имерия'' *''Тёмная империя II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''В поисках Силы'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''Меч тьмы'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *Junior Jedi Knights **''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' **''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Путь уцелевшего'' *Молодые рыцари-джедаи **''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' **''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''Traitor'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший'' *Наследие Силы *''Millennium Falcon'' *Звёздные войны: Наследие *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' }} Видеоигры *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Nameless'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Prey'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Суд императора'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Do or Do Not'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''The Other'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Примечания Внешние ссылки *Палпатин на сайте holonet.ru *Палпатин на сайте swtimeline.ru *Палпатин на сайте jcouncil.net Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 82 ДБЯ Категория:Родившиеся на Набу Категория:Умершие в 4 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти II Категория:Умершие в 11 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Ондероне Категория:Поструусанские ситы Категория:Тёмные лорды ситов Категория:Сенаторы от Набу Категория:Канцлеры Галактической Республики Категория:Лидеры Конфедерации Независимых Систем Категория:Императоры bg:Сенатор Палпатин da:Palpatine de:Palpatine en:Palpatine es:Palpatine fr:Palpatine it:Palpatine ja:ダース・シディアス hu:Palpatine nl:Palpatine pl:Palpatine pt:Palpatine fi:Palpatine sv:Palpatine zh-hk:白卜庭